Everyone Grows up Sometime
by Felix Webster
Summary: Ranma returns after spending a year in China after his fight with Saffron instead of coming home right away, and he brings a couple of surprises with him that some people don't seem happy about. fixed
1. - The First Step -

A Ranma 1 / 2 Alternate Histories Company Presents:  
  
Everyone grows up sometime [if only a bit]  
  
By Felix Webster ( Felix Warstar )  
[felix_webster@telus.net]  
  
Disclaimer: All original Ranma ½ Characters and Back story Copyright  
Rumiko Takahashi. This is written for fun and not for any profit so  
please don't sue as I'm a poor writer who one day hopes to write  
something original and become a so-called professional writer. . .  
this is just practice.  
  
Events as of vol 38 up to the end of the fight with Saffron but  
before they left Mt.Houou and Jusendo.  
  
Chapter One: - The First Step -  
  
Akane woke up from her needed sleep and took a moment to remember  
where she was. She looked the odd room over and sighed in resignation  
not wanting to be there at all. "At least I'm not a prisoner," she  
thought to herself in relief.   
  
She sat up still feeling weak from the ordeal she had gone through,  
it was the only reason she was still in China. Ranma wouldn't allow  
her to travel far in her condition so he ordered the Phoenix warriors  
to take them all to Mt.Houou so they could rest. That was another  
thing she didn't like, it seemed that since Ranma had defeated their  
'King' in battle he was now in charge. She knew he didn't want it or  
like it, but as an honourable man he would have to live with it until  
he can figure a way out of it. That was what he had been doing for  
the past three days.  
  
- - - -  
  
"What do you mean you're staying!?!" Akane screamed in disbelief at  
him. Ranma tried his best not to say something to really start an  
argument and just stood there until she ran down. "You told me you  
worked out a deal with them!"  
  
"I did."  
  
"Then why are you staying!?!" Akane asked loudly, her eyes betrayed  
the fact she was more worried than angry.  
  
"It's part of the deal," Ranma replied calmly. "Though they agreed  
to allow me to go back to Nerima they insisted that I take some sort  
of 'spoils' from this war. I tried to tell them that I didn't want  
anything from them until they. . ."  
  
". . . offered to train you in their style," Akane finished for him  
just shaking her head in mild annoyance. She really couldn't blame  
him for that, Martial arts was his life, and the chance to improve  
that was something he wouldn't. . . no, couldn't refuse. "How long?"  
she asked in a defeated sigh.  
  
Ranma was shocked at how she asked, he expected to get screamed at  
all the way down the mountain and back again. . . then again he still  
might, "I estimate about a year."  
  
"A year? I don't know if I can stay here a year," Akane stated  
thinking about her life back in Nerima, she still had school for  
Kami's sake.  
  
"You're not staying. . ."  
  
"WHAT!?!" she screamed moving her head up in shock only to end up  
looking into his calm blue eyes.  
  
"You're going home with the others," Ranma stated in a tone that  
said it was final, something he had never truly done seriously until  
this event. Now he had done it twice, once to tell her she wasn't  
coming to China and now to tell her that she was going home with out  
him. "You have school soon, and I would love to see you graduates,  
but we both know what my grades are like so me missing out isn't much  
of a loss."  
  
"You, trying to use logic, I would be laughing if I didn't know you  
were serious!" Akane replied in a cruel tone. "You just want to be  
rid of me so you can. .can. . ."  
  
"Ukyo's already in Nerima, and Shampoo is going back with you too,"  
Ranma said cutting her off. "And Cologne's in for a bit of a shock  
when she gets back," Ranma added with a smirk.  
  
"Ah. . ah. . then it is for the training?" Akane asked stunned at  
how quick he responded, actually it was the fact she let him and  
listened to him that truly stunned her.  
  
"Of course it is," Ranma stated in an annoyed tone at her distrust.  
In a moment of emotion he cupped her face in his hand and looked into  
her eyes, "I promise you, Akane, I'll come back to you as soon as I'm  
done with the training I need here in China. And you know I never  
break a promise."  
  
Akane fought hard not to swoon at the feeling of tenderness, then  
shook herself out of it annoyed that she was starting to act like the  
silly headed girl everyone expected of her in her culture. "Don't do  
me any favours," she huffed and spun away from him and stormed off.  
  
"Why do I bother. . ." Ranma said to himself as he watched her walk  
away, as she got to the archway he saw her glance back with a look of  
true concern for him. "That's why."  
  
- - - -  
  
Kiima watched the boy as he came back into the court with confusion  
written all over her face, "Why did you tell her a year? You  
estimated it only take you a few months at most to learn our style."  
  
Ranma walked up to her and baby Saffron, giving him a little scratch  
under the chin and getting a giggle out of the child, "I know, but I  
have a few things I need to do here in China. The Guide said the  
springs might come back soon so I don't want to go far from them."  
  
"I see, we will try to make your stay here to your liking, Lord  
Ranma," Kiima replied with a kneeling bow, doing her best not to  
disturb the child princeling in her arms.  
  
  
Ranma put a hand under her chin and slowly lifted her to her feet,  
"I asked you before not to do that, I don't feel comfortable with it  
and I hope never to get accustomed to it either."  
  
". . .Yes, Lord Ranma."  
  
"And stop calling me Lord Ranma, it's just Ranma," he stated in  
exasperation.  
  
"By your command, just Ranma," Kiima replied with a smirk.  
  
Ranma face faulted then picked himself up and looked to the heavens,  
"I never win when it comes to women, do I."  
  
- - - -  
  
Hong Kong had seen a lot of travellers, some of them very strange,  
so the sight of the young man walking through it's merchant district  
wearing worn but durable travelling clothes didn't catch anyone's  
attention. Neither did the two younger girls who were following right  
behind him talking excitingly in a oddly accented Mandarin, only the  
fact they kept calling the man in front of them Poppa raised the  
eyebrows of the nosiest of people as he was much too young to have  
daughters of their age.  
  
The man kept silent for the entire trip until they reached what he  
was heading for. It was a nice looking women's clothing store, and in  
it's well appointed windows showed several expensive outfits.  
  
[Oh, Poppa, is this where we are going to shop?] asked the girl to  
his left in absolute excitement, she was currently wearing a sky blue  
Chinese pantsuit with her blonde hair done up in a tight bun resting  
on the back of her head making it look short.  
  
"Yes it is, Blush. And please remember to practice your Japanese  
while we are talking. You may use Mandarin or Cantonese when dealing  
with the merchants here, but you are going to need to be versed in  
Japanese very soon."  
  
"Yes, Poppa," she replied slightly embarrassed.  
  
"Can we buy a nice dress as well as travelling clothes, Poppa?"  
asked the other girl to his right. She was dressed simular to her  
sister, expect that her pantsuit was lavender and her long ponytailed  
hair was a white blue colour with heavy blue highlights.  
  
"We aren't here for travelling clothes, Perfume," he said as he  
turned around with a smile. "You two are going to need some nice  
clothes to meet your grandparents in, and I figured that doing it  
here was easier than when we're more stressed for time in Japan. So  
you each get three dresses and accessories."  
  
"Yay," both girls said in excitement as they hugged the man then  
almost ran into the store.  
  
- - - -  
  
Both girls had a field day in the store trying on everything they  
could and getting their father's opinion on each. He had to warn then  
several times about not picking such daring outfits as they were  
meant to meet family in them not potential husbands, but mostly he  
just sat sipping the glass of water he had asked for. About halfway  
into the madness they called shopping Blush suddenly stopped and  
turned to her Poppa with a perplexed look on her young face.   
  
[Aren't you going to try anything on? You'll need to look your best  
for Grandmother and Grandfather too won't you?]  
  
The salesgirl who had been helping the twins turned at hearing this  
and raised an eyebrow, she had already had problems with the girls  
calling this young man 'Poppa' as he wasn't much younger than  
herself, and great looking to boot, now she started to wonder as to  
what they were suggesting.  
  
[They know me, and how I dress, so how I show up won't matter. You  
two on the other hand. . .] the man said with a nervous smile.  
  
Both girls looked at each other and nodded then turned back to face  
their Poppa, [But Poppa you'd look so cute in this blue sundress!]  
  
The man cringed slightly as the salesgirl spun at the statement,  
[Sir, we do not cater to that kind of client here! Would please  
instruct you 'daughters' to refrain from such suggestions.]  
  
The man stood up and bowed to the saleslady, [I apologize for my  
daughters making a scene, but they are right I 'would' look beautiful  
in that dress.] He then dumped the contents of his glass over his  
head, causing the salesgirl to faint.  
  
Several minutes later they revived the salesgirl who opened her eyes  
greeted by three girls, a blonde, a good dye job, and a red head.  
[Wha. . .What happened?] she asked confused.  
  
[You fainted when you saw me change,] the red head explained with a  
nervous smile.  
  
The girl's eyes went wide, [You mean that really happened!?!]  
  
Both young girls stuck themselves out from behind the red head and  
nodded energetically, [It's the reason Poppa is a full Amazon warrior  
of our tribe!]  
  
[Sorry about this,] the red haired girl said the nervous smile  
looked more strained.  
  
- - - -  
  
Several days later the three found themselves close to their final  
destination, and the two young girls talked amongst themselves in  
their usual excited tones as the red headed girl just grumbled to  
herself about freak weather patterns in this particular ward.  
  
"Aren't you glad we talked you into that sundress, Poppa?" Blush  
asked with a sweet smile.  
  
"Yeah, absolutely ecstatic," the older girl replied back through  
grinding teeth. The dress didn't bother her anymore, in fact in the  
last year she had gotten quite comfortable wearing girls clothes  
while in that form. She also didn't have to worry about wearing  
unisex styles or baggy fits now that she had the bracelet on her  
wrist, although the magic had weakened over the centuries since it  
was first made it still allowed for several changes of clothes to be  
held in something she like to call 'Hammerspace', as it reminded her  
of someone's sudden appearing Mallet, and could be changed instantly.  
It was the most useful item she had found during her travels over the  
past year. Of course she had hoped she could have showed up as a man  
for the first time she was to see her family now she was back.  
  
- - - -  
  
Soun, Genma, and Nodoka look again at the postcard in her hands. It  
read simply:  
  
Coming home, bringing a surprise.  
  
Ranma  
  
Soun broke out in tears for the third time at the happy news, he  
wouldn't stop talking about how they should hold the wedding the  
moment Ranma came in the door. Nodoka almost hit him. She had had  
just about enough of both men over the past year, but as a dutiful  
wife to her husband she simply turned to Genma's friend and calmly  
spoke, "I believe he will need time to settle in and get to know his  
fiancé again before that should happen."  
  
"I believe Nodoka is right, I'm sure he will honour the agreement,  
he is coming home as he promised. He has likely become an even  
stronger Martial artist for this training trip, and that serves this  
Dojo greatly," Genma said in a calm but stern voice.  
  
"I know the arguments about this, I'm still surprised at you for not  
forcing him back with you a year ago," Soun complained again with the  
same subject for the umpteenth time facing his old friend.  
  
"Soun, old friend, Ranma had just killed someone a few days before,  
a kami no less, I did not want to be on his bad side if he had found  
a taste for it," Genma replied pushing his glasses up higher on the  
bridge of his nose. "It was bad enough that I was forced to change  
sides as it was."  
  
"In other words you were scared," came a dry scratchy voice from by  
the television.  
  
"Damn straight! And I'd advise you be more careful around him while  
he is here, master," Genma stated with iron in his voice for the  
first time when dealing with Happosai.  
  
"I'm not an idiot, Genma, if I was I wouldn't have lived this long,"  
Happosai said with a touch of humour in his voice. "I plan to greet  
him and then take my leave of this area for a time, it's getting too  
hard to rescue my silky darling here anymore."  
  
Soun and Genma looked at each other happily at the prospects of  
being rid of the old freak and him being willing to go.   
  
  
"I don't find his actions so intimidating as much as the fact he is  
willing to kill to protect those he loves and I know how he feels  
about me," the said old freak continued with a nasty smile on his  
face which made the two men's fade quickly. "I'll be around to take  
you two on training trips every month or so, and possibly teach the  
boy some real moves from time to time."   
  
"Now I think we should arrange the spare. . ." Nodoka was cut off  
by the sound of the outer door being opened.  
  
"Hello, I'm home," came a girl's voice from that area sounding  
slightly nervous.  
  
Nodoka was on her feet so fast that neither father had a chance to  
respond before she was already rounding the corner, "Ranma! You're  
home!"  
  
Nodoka came to a sudden stop upon seeing her 'son' standing there in  
a blue sundress, with her red hair nicely brushed and pulled back in  
a long pony tail. . . she was even wearing low heels and clip-on  
earrings. This alone could have made her faint but it was the two  
young girls who were standing with 'him' which sent her over.   
  
Both girls, Blush wearing a nice powder blue sundress in a lighter  
shade than Ranma's and Perfumes white with blue edging which matched  
her hair, had decided to ask in unison, "Is this our Grandmother,  
Poppa?"  
  
- - - -  
  
Nodoka slowly came into blurry awareness and lifted a hand to her  
forehead, the strain of waiting for her son to return home must have  
been more than she expected. Worst of all she had had the strangest  
of dreams. . .  
  
"Are you alright mother?" Ranma-chan asked in concern, watching  
carefully for her to show signs of continued stress.  
  
"Yes dear, I just must have over exerted myself," She replied  
automatically, then bolted upright when if finally registered that it  
was her *son's* voice she just heard. "Ranma, you are home!"  
  
Ranma smiled at her mother pleasantly, nervous but pleasantly, "I  
was worried that you had had an accident."  
  
"Why. Are. You in. A. Dress?" Nodoka asked in an edged tone.  
  
"That's what we asked him," Genma stated giving his *son* a gruff  
glare, he wasn't happy at all.  
  
"And I told you I'd explain when everyone got here," Ranma-chan  
stated again obviously not going to move on his position. "By the  
way, where are the sisters?"  
  
Nodoka looked Ranma-chan over for a moment and had to honestly note  
that the past year had done wonders for her body. Most of the baby  
fat which helped make Ranma-chan look much too overdeveloped was gone  
and her arms and legs showed a nice smooth muscle tone that looked  
strong but not too masculine, and the sundress look very nice on her  
too. Nodoka shook her head a bit trying to remember her *Manly* son  
and his hatred of his girl form. She also knew from Ranma-chan's eyes  
that no one in that room was going to get anything out of her until  
she was ready. "Akane is at work and will be back shortly," she  
answered trying to remain calm.  
  
"Work? Wow, when did that happen?" Ranma-chan asked in pleasant shock.  
  
"When the school year finished she got a job to help pay for her  
living expenses when she finally goes to college," Nodoka answered  
again since neither father was willing to speak at the moment.  
  
"Ok, where's Nabiki and Kasumi?"  
  
"Nabiki is at college setting up her new living arrangements for the  
next semester," Nodoka replied frowning about something. "She should  
be back in a week or so to move the rest of her stuff out."  
  
"I see. I take it that there were words said?" Ranma-chan asked  
giving her mother a narrow-eyed look.  
  
Nodoka almost gulped at the fact that Ranma-chan knew her well  
enough to make that kind of realization, she herself barely knew her  
*son*. "I have since taken them back and apologized to her, but she  
has yet to make any indication that I have been forgiven."  
  
"I don't doubt it, she can hold a grudge. I'll talk to her when she  
gets back and deal with it," Ranma-chan said in a way that said the  
matter was over, and no more was to be said. "What about Kasumi? Is  
she out shopping?"  
  
"Um. . .No, she is with her husband right now. I could call her and  
ask her to come over if you'd like."  
  
"Wow, so Dr.Tofu came back finally? I'm so happy for her," Ranma-  
chan said with a huge smile, but she quickly lost it as she saw her  
mother shake her head slowly. "Not Dr.Tofu. . ."  
  
"No dear, Dr.Tofu has not come back."  
  
"Then who'd she marry?" Ranma-chan asked in total confusion. She  
looked over at Mr.Tendo with narrowed eyes, "You didn't set up  
another arranged marriage did you?"  
  
"No dear, he didn't. I'll let her tell you about it herself. I'll go  
make the phone calls," Nodoka said as she got up and moved quickly to  
the phone stand.  
  
- - - -  
  
She didn't just call Kasumi though, she included calling Akane,  
Ukyo, Shampoo and Cologne at their respective workplaces and informed  
them that Ranma was indeed back.  
  
A short time later several people were sitting around the table  
talking, and waiting for Ranma to come in from the Dojo where she had  
gone with the two girls she had brought with her. None of them wanted  
to disturb her as they were told that it was private, Akane had tried  
to leave the table three time already.  
  
"I want to see him!" Akane stated in annoyance leading to anger.  
  
"We all do Hon, but he told his mother that it was private," Ukyo  
reminded her again. "I, for one, haven't seen him since a week before  
you all went to China. You know I could have been useful there."  
  
"We know child, but it was a matter for Jusenkyo victims to deal  
with, Akane was only there by force," Cologne replied gently. "And we  
all missed him."  
  
"That's nice to know," said a male voice from the door leading to  
the Dojo. Ranma looked over the combined assembly and smiled a very  
happy smile as his eyes fell upon two of the people sitting there.  
[Congratulations Mu-tsu, I'm happy for you]  
  
Mousse's eyes went wide in pleasant shock as he heard the perfect  
Amazon dialect spoken by Ranma, and he wasn't the only one. [Ah. . .  
thank you, we are happy.]  
  
[That's good, take care of her. . . or else,] Ranma said still  
smiling.  
  
Mousse tightened his grip on his wife's hand which caused Kasumi to  
yip slightly in pain. Mousse quickly apologized then settled down,  
and was given a kiss on the cheek for reacting to Ranma's challenge.  
  
Akane had wanted to leap up and hug Ranma the moment she had heard  
his voice, and even more when she saw him standing there in his  
favourite Chinese clothes, which didn't look as road worn as she  
would have expected, but she didn't as she couldn't move at all.   
  
"Sorry child, we didn't need a fight until after he explained  
himself," Cologne said quietly to the paralysed girl gaining her a  
very nasty look back. "I see you have mastered our language, Son-in-  
law," she directed towards the boy with a nod.  
  
"It seemed like the thing to do while in China, and I am not your  
Son-in-law anymore," Ranma replied still calm but just barely as he  
figured out what was done to Akane.  
  
"Oh really? And exactly how would that be? I'm upholding three  
thousand. . ."  
  
". . . years of Chinese Amazon tradition, if an outsider defeats a  
Amazon Warrior, and he be a man he must marry the Amazon unless he is  
already married or marries someone else before the joining ceremony  
can be performed," Ranma finished giving her a hard stare.  
  
"So you know the law, so what? You've had a book to explain this for  
sometime, it makes no difference. . . unless. . ." Cologne stated and  
her eyes widened at her own thoughts.  
  
"I have already married," Ranma finished for her again with a smirk  
with caused everyone to gasp at that table.  
  
"One of those two girls you brought with you is your wife?" Nodoka  
asked doing her best to restrain both fathers from making outbursts.  
  
"No, they are my daughters from that marriage," he replied giving a  
look over his shoulder at the two outside the door still doing katas.  
  
"And before I go any farther you should know that my wife is an  
Amazon warrior, Cologne, and you know the law involving that," Ranma  
gave the old woman a bold smile.  
  
"Shampoo would have to fight her to the death for your hand now,"  
the old woman replied shaking her head sadly.   
  
Shampoo stood in anger facing Ranma and stated in a loud voice, "It  
no matter, Shampoo will fight for Airen!"  
  
"Sit down child! You cannot challenge the dead," Cologne said  
sternly to her great-granddaughter.  
  
"What you mean?"  
  
"Yes, I would like to know that as well," Nodoka asked almost  
echoing the Amazon.   
  
Cologne looked at the people around the table and sighed, "He would  
not have been allowed to take two Amazon sisters, even young ones as  
these two, away from the Village unless he was the only surviving  
parent. And the fact that he did speaks volumes of their trust of him  
as he is an outsider male."  
  
"Actually I'm an Amazon sister," Ranma corrected with nasty smirk.  
"And I'm currently listed as their mother now so I can take them  
anywhere I want too."  
  
Cologne and Shampoo both nearly face faulted at hearing this, but  
both recovered quicky. "I don't see how the Elders in the Village  
would even think of doing that without consulting me," Cologne  
replied near anger.  
  
"Who said I went to your Village? As far as I know I'm wanted dead  
there, so I went to a neighbouring tribe to continue my training."  
Ranma gave the woman a cocky look at her disbelief.  
  
"And you figured this out on your own?" Cologne asked impressed.  
  
"No, actually it was the Village Elders and Tonic's idea, I just had  
to realize it wasn't a trick to get me to stay."  
  
"They came up with this idea? I find it hard to believe that the  
Village Elders of any Amazon Village would make a plan which would  
weaken their tribe of two potential warriors," Cologne stated now not  
trusting in what was being said, the boy was up to something.  
  
"They didn't. Tonic, the girl's mother, did that thinking," Ranma  
stated then his gaze seemed distant as he continued. "I'd been in the  
Village about a week, waiting for the council to make a decision. . ."  
  
- - - -  
  
Ranma-chan stood in a clearing behind where her hosts had billeted  
her, she was about to start her seventh kata for the day. She had  
been doing this every day she'd been here, and she knew it was  
starting to draw a crowd of the younger girls. This day was no  
different as about twelve girls had tried to hide and watch her. It  
didn't bother her since she hoped that they may learn something from  
watching as she herself did watching others.  
  
She continued through her seventh and decided to give the little  
ones a bit of a show. Up to now she had held back her full skill  
trying to mislead the Elders slightly, but today she had too much  
tension to get out so she needed to go full out. She started one of  
the most complex katas she knew by heart, one she had only mastered  
while here in China away from her problems at home, and moved through  
it as liquid smooth as she had ever done the moves. She had finished  
that one before she noticed that two of the young girls had braved  
coming forward to stand a discreet distance away.  
  
[Can I help you?] Ranma-chan asked the two nervous girls tightening  
her gi and not looking in their direction. This caused both girls to  
eep but they stood their ground.  
  
[Mother says you are an outsider,] started the blonde girl looking  
confused.  
  
[Grandmother says outsiders are weak,] continued the girl who's hair  
looked like winter, white with highlights of blue. Ranma-chan still  
found Amazon hair fascinating in it's colour array.  
  
[Did she? Do I look weak to you?] Ranma-chan asked back shaking the  
sweat out of her hair with her hands. They wanted something, she knew  
that much and could guess most likely what that was.  
  
[No,] both girls said in eerie unison causing Ranma-chan to finally  
give them a good look. She stood there smiling and shaking her head,  
*twins* she should have guessed. They may not be identical but their  
features were very close as was their Ki.  
  
[Did your mother also tell you I was a man?] Ranma-chan asked almost  
giggling at the expressions on their faces.  
  
[You aren't a man! One has only to look at your chest to tell that!]  
the blonde said in an annoyed tone. It was obvious who was the more  
adventurous one of the two now.  
  
[And men are weak! You aren't weak!] the other girl exclaimed  
looking proud of herself.  
  
[Really? And who told you this? Was it your Grandmother?] Ranma-chan  
asked leading the girl into a logic trap, one she had once held  
herself till recently.  
  
Both girls nodded in unison proudly and Ranma-chan just shook her  
head again, [She was wrong about outsiders being weak, maybe she is  
wrong about that too.]  
  
Once again both girl's faces reacted in unison, confusion was  
written all over them. [But Grandmother is an Elder, Elders are never  
wrong!]  
  
[It's impossible never to be wrong. Everyone makes mistakes,  
especially when they are given misinformation,] Ranma-chan stated as  
she picked up the thermos she had next to her practice circle. They  
had only said that they would prefer her to stay a girl here, they  
never said she couldn't change back once in awhile. [And I am a man,]  
she added as she dumped the contents on her head.  
  
All the girls who had been watching and listening gasped in shock as  
the strong woman they had been watching turned into a stronger  
looking man. [B. . . Bu. . . But how?] the blonde asked stuttering,  
the other girl couldn't make her mouth move.  
  
[A little place called Jusenkyo, you fall in a spring you get a new  
cursed form,] Ranma replied with a shrug. He took a moment to do a  
stretch that worked out the kinks caused by gaining or losing size  
and mass, [Now, if you don't mind, I have to do a set of katas to  
balance out my training]  
  
Both girls backed off a small distance never taking their eyes off  
him, giving him room but not much. Ranma shrugged again then prepared  
himself to launch into a kata even more difficult than the last, he  
hadn't perfected it yet but he doubted the girls would notice. He ran  
through it and was very pleased at himself when he finished putting  
one more kata into the perfected category. He turned back to the  
girls, who hadn't moved from their spots on the grass, and gave them  
a lopsided smile before going into a cool down routine.  
  
The next day Ranma-chan once again was in her usual place behind the  
guest huts, this time both girls had already been standing there  
waiting for her. She smiled to herself, but ignored the twins as she  
went into a warm up routine. She turned back before she started and  
noticed that both girls seem eggar to speak to her, [Can I help you  
with something today?]  
  
[Mother says you are really a man,] the blonde started looking  
nervously at Ranma-chan.  
  
[She also said that you have asked for sisterhood in our tribe, and  
that you may get it because of your curse,] the other girl continued.  
  
[Is this a problem?] Ranma-chan asked slightly concerned now as to  
how the younger warriors would take her. She honestly hadn't thought  
about it much and she should have as they would be the ones she dealt  
with in the years to come.  
  
[Grandmother doesn't like it, but mother says you'd be an asset to  
the tribe,] the blonde answered looking confused. The other girl  
elbowed her sister when she stopped talking trying to get her to  
continue.  
  
The blonde looked back at her sister with a glare but continued  
anyhow, [Mother has been sick as of late and can't train us well. .  
. ]  
  
[And she doesn't want our Grandmother to teach us, something about  
doing more harm than good,] the white haired girl added in confusion.  
  
[Smart woman, your mother, but what does this have to do with me?]  
  
[We came to ask you to train us,] both said in unison with pleading  
eyes and pouting mouths, it was enough to make Ranma-chan laugh and  
laugh loudly. [Please, pretty please. . .]  
  
Ranma-chan took a moment to regain her composure before being able  
to say anything, but she finally found her center and calmed herself,  
[Are you sure you wish to be taught by a man?]  
  
[You aren't a man!] the blonde stated loudly. [If you are going to  
be an Amazon sister you have to be a woman!]  
  
[You know there was a time where those would have been fighting  
words, but fortunately for you I no longer care so much about my  
curse anymore,] Ranma-chan said in a very serious tone which carried  
a touch of anger and made both girls flinch slightly. [But for the  
record, I am a man. I was born a man, I was raised to be a *man among  
men*. So if you learn from me you are learning from a man no matter  
what form I'm in, do you understand me?]  
  
The blonde looked like she was going to say something she'd regret  
but her sister stopped her with an another elbow to the stomach, [Yes  
teacher, we understand.]  
  
[Good. Now I should get your names so I don't have to call you 'Hey  
You' and 'You too',] Ranma-chan said with a charming smile on her  
face.  
  
[I'm Blu shi, and she is Pu fum,] the blonde said carefully pointing  
to her sister.  
  
[Blush and Perfume? More cosmetic names,] Ranma-chan said looking to  
the heavens. [You just love doing that to me, don't you?]  
  
She looked back to the twin who just shrugged at her and then  
smiled, [Okay, first I want to see what you already know. Then I'll  
know what I need to teach you.]  
  
- - - -  
  
Two weeks had passed since her class had started with the two girls  
but still nothing came out of the council and it worried Ranma-chan a  
lot. She was heading for her temporary home when one of the younger  
Elders, only in her early thirties, came up to her obviously wishing  
to speak to her.  
  
"Saotome of the Anything Goes School, I am Tonic and I was to speak  
to you," the woman stated looking unhappy about something. Ranma-chan  
just shrugged and motioned her into the guest house, inside she was  
impressed that the Elder decided to speak her language, it was meant  
as an honour and Ranma-chan knew it.   
  
"I am sorry to say that the council has refused to make you sister  
of our tribe," Tonic started sadly as she watched Ranma-chan start to  
prepare tea and not react to her statement. "They are fools to let  
someone like you slip through their fingers, even though you'd be  
going back to Japan we'd have your promise to aid the Village when  
the need occurred."  
  
Ranma-chan poured the tea calmly, but Tonic was convinced that the  
room had gotten colder, "Why did they refuse?"  
  
"They were worried of starting a war with the Joketsuzoku tribe, as  
they believe their Elder Khu lon would call upon us if we took you  
in," Tonic answered calmly as she sipped her tea, the room was indeed  
getting colder.  
  
"I have trained under Cologne several times, mostly to save my skin  
at some time when I needed to, and I have even defeated her a couple  
of times. I just don't wish to marry her great-granddaughter, and  
this was a chance to avoid doing so," Ranma-chan said sadly.  
  
"I don't understand? You have no problem with becoming an Amazon  
sister, but you don't wish to marry to do so?" Tonic asked confusion  
plainly on her face. "With your curse you would automatically be made  
a sister to that tribe."  
  
"I figured as much, but I can't marry Shampoo. . . I have a fiance  
back in Japan already who I've promised to come back to soon, and I  
don't want Shampoo trying to hurt her anymore. . . she been through  
too much recently," Ranma-chan explained with fire in her eyes, Tonic  
was suddenly worried for this Shampoo girl.  
  
"You love this girl that much?"  
  
"It was an arranged engagement. . . but I think I do," Ranma-chan  
answered sadly. "But either way I will not see her hurt!"  
  
"You are an honourable man, as I expected you to be when you started  
training my daughters."  
  
"Those two hellions are yours?" Ranma-chan said spitting out her tea  
in shock, then she smiled as she took in the resemblance. "They're  
good students and have a lot of talent, they'll make great warriors  
for your tribe."  
  
"Thank you for your kindness," Tonic replied smiling. "You are  
welcome to stay as long as you wish, and I will see what I can do  
about your problems while I am capable."  
  
"Thank you," Ranma-chan said with a small smile.  
  
- - - -  
  
Almost a week passed before Ranma-chan saw Tonic again, this time  
the invitation came to visit her at her home from her twins. As a man.  
  
Ranma stood in front of the hut, more of a large house but too  
rustic looking to be called one, and felt nervous. The girls said  
that their mother had thought of a solution for a problem of his, the  
had giggled a lot about it and that was what made him nervous.  
Giggling and Amazon Elder solutions usually both meant trouble for  
him, together they meant big trouble. Ranma walked to the door and  
rang the small bell next to the door, praying for the best.  
  
[Welcome to my home Ranma Saotome,] Tonic greeted him just inside  
the door.  
  
[Ah. . . just Ranma will do,] Ranma replied back with a bow.  
  
[As you wish, just Ranma,] Tonic said as she turned around to walk  
into the larger room, she was trying to hide a large smile on her  
face at her own joke.  
  
Ranma stood there for a second trying to remember any simular  
features between this Elder and Kiima, he then rolled his eyes and  
muttered 'Women' under his breath.   
  
Tonic waited for Ranma to get settled before starting into her idea,  
she wasn't sure how he would take it but it was the last chance for  
her daughters.   
  
[I have found a way to make you a sister of this tribe and end some  
of your problems with the Joketsuzoku,] she started nervously.  
  
Ranma looked up with interest, this was why he was here after all,  
he just didn't expect her to be direct. He was way too use to  
Cologne, [How?]  
  
[You will marry me,] she replied calmly as she sipped her tea.  
  
[WHAT!?!] Ranma was on his feet in an instant and was about to say  
more but paused as she put up a hand to stop him.  
  
[Hear me out, please,] Tonic asked almost pleading. Ranma just sat  
back down and crossed his arms so he didn't do something stupid with  
them. [Did my daughters tell you that I have been sick as of late?]  
  
[Yes, when they asked me to train them. I also noticed a weakening  
of your Ki the last time we met,] Ranma replied sadly. [I didn't like  
what I saw then and I don't like it anymore now.]  
  
[I have six months to a year left,] Tonic stated as if it was the  
time of day and not her pending death.  
  
[I'm sorry to hear that,] Ranma replied with a bit of warmth in his  
voice.  
  
[Don't be, I've had fun in my life and soon I get to be with my  
husband again,] Tonic said with a small smile. [I'm more worried  
about my daughters. I do not wish them to be raised by their  
Grandmother as she is a bigoted and sexist traditionalist who would  
pervert all that I have tried to teach them.]  
  
[What I am suggesting is a marriage in name only, you would become a  
sister to this tribe and would become my daughters's father. . . or  
mother as the tribe will have to accept. When I pass you will be free  
to travel again, I just ask you take my daughters with you.]  
  
- - - -  
  
"It took me about a week before I agreed," Ranma sipped his tea as  
he looked over at his two daughters. "I had to find out what those  
two thought about the whole idea before I gave my answer."  
  
"Poppa was surprised that we were the ones who came up with the  
solution," Blush stated as both girls smiled boldly coming in from  
outside and hugged Ranma warmly.  
  
"I see. I'm saddened by this news, but at least you are part of one  
of the tribes," Cologne said sadly. "But don't count Shampoo out just  
yet."  
  
"She can't challenge Tonic as she's dead, so what chance does she  
have left," Ranma asked unsure of what the old ghoul getting at.  
  
Cologne smirked. "Before it was just trying to get her husband back  
to the tribe, accepting his position. Now she has to try to win your  
heart like any other girl has to."  
  
"That may be, but he's still engaged to Akane," Nodoka replied.  
  
Akane looked at the two young girls hugging Ranma in ways she had  
wanted too for almost as long as she knew him and it broke her heart.  
He had married someone else. He wasn't hers anymore. He married  
someone else!  
  
Feeling the sensations coming back into her body she slammed her  
hands on the table as she stood in anger, "I don't care anymore! I  
want nothing to do with him anymore! THE ENGAGEMENT IS OVER!"  
  
She ran from the room before anyone could see her crying.  
  
Both Amazon girls looked at their father in confusion and asked in  
unison, "Did we do something wrong?"  
  
Ranma put his arms around the girls and gave them sad smile, "No,  
she does this when she's mad at me."  
  
"I'm sorry Ranma, we thought she was over these little tantrums,"  
Kasumi replied shaking her head unhappy at her younger sister's  
reaction. "She was doing so good when she got back from China. . .  
and she was so happy to know you were coming back."  
  
"I have break a promise," Ranma stated calmly as he released his  
daughters and stood. "I guess I should go talk to her."  
  
"Maybe I should go first, Sugar," Ukyo piped up as she put down her  
cup. "She needs time to calm down before she'll be ready to listen to  
anyone."  
  
"Ukyo has been helping Akane out a lot since she got back, the two  
have become very good friends," Nodoka explained as Ranma looked at  
Ukyo's retreating form in confusion.  
  
Getting up himself he quickly moved up to catch Ukyo before she got  
too far and grabbed her arm to stop her. Giving her an even stare he  
tried to ignore the look of betrayal she was giving her. "You didn't  
comment on anything either. Before you go in to see to Akane I want  
to be sure it isn't some. . ."  
  
"Ran-chan. . . I gave up on you when Akane came back from China,"  
Ukyo interrupted in a cold but even tone. "Shampoo, Mousse and Ryoga,  
when he finally showed up, explained what happened there. I knew you  
loved her, heck all of us knew what you two really felt about each  
other. We tried to fool ourselves into believing that the arguments  
meant you two could be broken apart. Both me and Shampoo realized  
that although you would always defend us if needed, you would never  
kill for us."  
  
"Uc-chan. . ."  
  
"I don't like hearing that you have married someone else but it has  
been done, and nothing will change that. I will go and try to calm  
her down, then you should go in and let her know you came back for  
her and not just because you promised to return." Ukyo turned and  
headed up the stairs hiding her own tears.  
  
- - - -  
  
Akane didn't respond to her door opening then closing again, she had  
a good idea who it was. She just continued to lay on her bed curled  
up and crying.  
  
"Listen Hon, you know he did it to end the problems with Shampoo and  
her great-grandmother," Ukyo stated as she grabbed the desk chair to  
sit in by the bed.  
  
Akane rolled over and looked at the girl she'd come so close to in  
the last year. She tried several times before she could actually  
speak, "But. . . he's not mine anymore!"  
  
"I only know what he's told us down stairs, but by what he said it  
was just a marriage of convenience and not out of love. He came back  
to you. Remember that, he came back to you," Ukyo looked very sad but  
she had come to realize in the last year that she wasn't anything but  
Ran-chan's best friend.  
  
"But. . . how can I really know that?" Akane pouted with a sniffle.  
"And he's brought home two more Amazons!"  
  
"Why don't you listen to him, I'm sure he'll explain."  
  
"I guess. . ."  
  
- - - -  
  
Ranma sat in the chair looking uncomfortably at the floor. He had  
headed up to Akane's room as soon as he saw Ukyo had come down and  
nod to him. Now he was at a loss of words seeing Akane looking so  
hurt.  
  
Akane hadn't replied at first when he came to her door but after a  
minute she finally asked him to come in, but in a very quiet voice.  
Now it was just finding the right words.  
  
  
"Why?" Akane asked in a quiet broken voice still turned away from  
him in a curled up ball on her bed.  
  
"I wanted to get that damn Amazon marriage thing dealt with without  
actually marrying Shampoo," Ranma replied wringing his hands  
uncomfortably.  
  
"So instead you go and marry a different Amazon!?!" Akane rolled  
over and screamed at him.  
  
"It wasn't MY IDEA!" Ranma yelled back then caught himself before he  
said something completely stupid. If there was one thing Tonic had  
taught him it was to control him blasted mouth better.  
  
"No, but you probably jumped at the chance to get another fiance!"  
Akane sat up and scowled at him.  
  
"You know that's not true. . ." Ranma replied looking very hurt. "I  
was trying to get rid of my other fiance problems."  
  
"Well getting married did that, now didn't it!"  
  
"Tonic only married me to help me become an Amazon sister! It was  
the only way to make both kisses void by Amazon Law!" Ranma tried to  
reign in the anger by remembering he did it for the ungrateful girl  
in front of him. "She knew she was dying!"  
  
"Well. . . Ah. . . But. . . You came back with two more Amazon  
fiances!" Akane shouted looking away trying not to cry.  
  
"Akane! I'm their Father not their husband! They are only eleven  
years old for Kami's sake!" Ranma shouted back in exasperation. "And  
I'd like you to be their new mother!"  
  
"What!?!" Akane whipped her head around in shock.  
  
"They're good kids, Akane, I'm sure you'll like them," Ranma smiled  
softly. "But they need both a Mother and a Father."  
  
"Don't you fill both those rolls already?" Akane asked confused.  
  
"As far a the village is concerned I became their Mother when Tonic  
died, but I was born and raised a male. . . I really don't know a lot  
about growing up a girl, even though I have been learning," Ranma  
explained uncomfortably. "They need a real woman to learn that stuff  
from."  
  
Akane sat stunned she couldn't believe he had just call her a real  
woman, then it hit her that he had been talking about her becoming  
the girl's new mother and that meant. . . Marriage.  
  
"You want to marry me?" She asked in a small voice with her eyes wide.  
  
"That's why I came home Akane," Ranma replied with a smile. "I only  
stayed in China to try to solve a few problems that could try to stop  
us."  
  
"But. . . You aren't mine anymore!" Akane shouted as she hugged her  
knees and started to cry.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Ranma asked confused.  
  
"You aren't just mine. . . You've never been just mine. First it was  
Kodachi, I know you couldn't stand her but she was always there. Then  
Shampoo and her silly Amazon laws saying you had already married her.  
Then Ukyo, your best friend and 'cute' fiance with an engagement  
almost as valid as mine. Then a true hoard of others who thankfully  
didn't stick around for too long. . . I've always had to share you  
with others!" Akane said between sobs. "Now even in marriage I have  
to share you with you first wife, even though she's dead."  
  
"Don't think I haven't had to share you too. Kuno, Ryoga, Shinsuke.  
. ."  
  
"Don't mention Ryoga!" Akane snapped her head up in anger. "I don't  
want to hear that Baka's name again!"  
  
"Um, okay. . . But I don't see how you think you'll be sharing me  
with Tonic," Ranma continued as a sweat bead rolled down the back of  
his head.  
  
"Did you love her?" Akane asked ignoring his implied question.  
  
"I. . ." Ranma started then dropped his head sadly. "I can't lie to  
you, Akane. Not at first, but in the few months together I think I  
did come to love her. . . But not like I love you."  
  
Akane blinked in shock again. . . He said it! He said it again and  
couldn't claim he didn't. But the moment was bad for it and she  
quickly lost the happiness it had brought her. "Do you think anyone  
who married my Father wouldn't have to share him with the memory of  
my Mother?"  
  
"It's not the same!" Ranma stood in anger then started to pace. "She  
was ten years older than me and she was more a friend than a wife. .  
. And she was looking forward to seeing her first husband that she  
had lost nearly five years earlier. I'll miss her. . . but I came  
back for you!"  
  
"I'm real happy you came back, Ranma, but I don't know how to handle  
the other things you came back with. I need time figure things out,"  
Akane said quietly.  
  
- - - -  
  
Ranma came back downstairs to find Ukyo and the other Amazons had  
left the house. Sitting down quietly he picked up the fresh tea that  
was placed in front of him.  
  
"Well?" Soun asked with a touch of impatience.  
  
"She needs time," Ranma stated simply between sips. Both young girls  
looked at him sadly knowing things weren't going as he had planned.  
  
"We really wanted to get the wedding done quickly to avoid more  
problems," Nodoka looked very unhappy about things.  
  
"It'll have to wait until Akane is ready." Ranma replied firmly as  
the room got colder. "And don't try to push her."  
  
"Well, we'll just have to set up the guest room for your daughters.  
. . But I don't know where to put you, Ranma, as your parents have  
taken over my old room and Nabiki has firmly refused to give up her  
room for the time being," Kasumi smiled her sweet smile.  
  
"Poppa will stay with us," Blush replied firmly with a small smile.  
  
"We've been sleeping near Poppa since we started travelling,"  
Perfume continued without pause matching her sister's smile.  
  
"They're probably a little uncomfortable being in a new country, and  
it would be best if I stayed with them for a while to ease any fears  
they might have," Ranma added calmly.  
  
"Why don't the three of you stay with us?" Mousse asked sipping his  
own tea. "It'll give Akane some space and we have more than enough  
room."  
  
"That's a wonderful idea, Mo-chan," Kasumi replied with a smile as  
Ranma quirked an eyebrow at him. "It's such a large house and all."  
  
"Where do you two live?" Ranma asked completely confused. He didn't  
think Mousse had much money and a large house costed lots of the  
stuff.  
  
"Oh, we own the old Kuno estate," Kasumi smiled again.  
  
"What? How?" Ranma was struck with surprise.  
  
"After Akane came back without you both Kuno children became  
increasingly agitated. About a month later the boy came here and  
attacked your father demanding to know the whereabouts of his 'pig-  
tailed girl' followed by his sister who attacked both Akane and  
myself convinced we were hiding her sweet Ranma from her. The  
resulting fight levelled the Dojo," Nodoka explained looking very  
unhappy. "Nabiki had them charged with assault, having video taped  
the entire thing as evidence, and sued them for damages. The Kuno  
estate was part of the settlement."  
  
"As was a good sum of cash, more than enough to support both  
households and pay for College tuitions," Soun added proudly.  
  
"And Nabiki gave me and Mousse the estate as a wedding gift," Kasumi  
said as she hugged her husband causing him to blush.  
  
"What about my parents? She helped send the 'fiance terror trio' to  
Mom's house and they destroyed it, she owes her something for that,"  
Ranma narrowed his eyes in anger.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about us, Ranma, Nabiki has paid for construction  
of a new house on our lot and even purchased the empty lot beside it  
for a Dojo for your Father," Nodoka replied with a small smile.  
"We're only staying here while the new house is being built."  
  
"Good," Ranma said plainly. It made up for a lot of things Nabiki  
had pulled on both him and Akane, and that was all Ranma was  
concerned with.  
  
"Staying with Kasumi and Mousse might be a very good idea right  
now," Genma added calmly. "You can help us to finish removing the  
last of the traps in the area."  
  
"We believe we've found most of them, but there always seems to be  
one more which shows up at a bad moment," Mousse added looking  
unhappy then squeezed Kasumi's hand slightly. "At least Kasumi hasn't  
been hurt by them."  
  
"Sounds good," Ranma looked at the couple and smiled at the love he  
saw in the two.  
  
"Then after dinner we'll take your stuff over and set you up with a  
couple of rooms," Kasumi smiled as she and Nodoka headed off into the  
kitchen. Both girls followed them quietly to give their Poppa some  
time with the other males.  
  
Ranma gave his Father a smile, "So you're going to have your own  
Dojo finally, must make you happy?"  
  
"I don't know. A Dojo is a lot of work," Genma replied looking off  
in the direction of the Tendo's Dojo.  
  
"Well, Since I'm inheriting the Tendo Dojo when I marry Akane, once  
she's calmed down, I guess you don't have an Heir for your Dojo,"  
Ranma stated with a smile.  
  
"Don't be too sure about that, b. . son," Genma replied with a big  
smile.  
  
"What have you done this time?" Ranma asked as he rolled his eyes.  
  
"You're going to be a brother, Saotome," Mousse smiled as he  
produced a cigar from his sleeve and gave it to Ranma.  
  
"Huh?" Ranma looked at the cigar confused.  
  
"Your Mother is pregnant, Ranma, about two months along," Genma  
explained.  
  
Ranma looked up shocked towards the kitchen then back to his Father,  
"I'm going to be a brother. And I thought becoming a Father was  
weird!"  
  
"I wasn't expecting it either," Genma grinned taking the cigar from  
his son's hand and made it disappear with a move simular to Mousse's.  
"And now I'm also a Grandfather of two Amazon girls. So tell about  
their progress in the Art."  
  
- - - -  
  
Nodoka noticed the two girls follow her and Kasumi into the kitchen  
immediately and as soon as they were all completely in the room she  
turned with a smile, "Do you wish to help us?"  
  
Kasumi started gathering cooking material as Blush looked confused,  
"Why you. .are you setting up the cooking? You have three men and  
Poppa out there to do cooking."  
  
"And one is even Amazon male," Perfume added also looking confused.  
  
"Mousse may be able to cook well, but Father and your Grandfather  
are not so good at cooking." Kasumi replied as she put the items on  
the counter.  
  
"Besides in Japan proper women are expected to cook for their  
families," Nodoka added very sternly. Amazon's had some perplexing  
ideas as far as she was concerned, but she was sure the two girls  
would learn.  
  
Kasumi rolled her eyes at Nodoka's statement but tried to ignore it,  
"Personally I find it comforting to cook, and I get a good feeling  
inside when people enjoy my food."  
  
"Poppa cooks very good," Blush stated proudly.  
  
"But she's usually a woman when she cooks," Perfume added causing  
Nodoka's eye to start twitching.  
  
"Yes, well he would have had to learn when he was training with his  
Father if he wanted to eat well," Nodoka tried reasoning to herself  
out loud to get her eye stop twitching.  
  
"So you are unfamiliar with cooking?" Kasumi asked trying to ignore  
her Aunt again, it was getting harder to do.  
  
"Grandmother said that Amazon Warriors don't need to know how to  
cook," Blush stared.  
  
"That' why there is Amazon males for," Perfume finished.  
  
"Oh my, then what do you do on the battlefield when you are hungry?  
You don't allow untrained men in such a dangerous place?" Kasumi  
asked looking shocked but gave Nodoka a wink.  
  
  
"Weaker warriors learn to cook for the battlefield so that they can  
help better during war times," Blush explained.  
  
"I find hard to believe the Cologne is a weak warrior, and she cooks  
all the time. She runs the Nekohanten nearby," Kasumi stated with a  
smirk as both girls looked confused.  
  
"Didn't my son talk about these things?"  
  
"Poppa talked about a lot of things," Blush replied looking skittish.  
  
"But we aren't suppose to talk about that," Perfume added just as  
nervous.  
  
"Really?" Nodoka decided she was going to have a long talk with her  
son.  
  
"Don't worry girls, we'll teach you the basics tonight and have you  
cooking on your own before you know it," Kasumi smiled and turned  
back to work.  
  
- - - -  
  
Author's Notes: This one another weird idea I had about six months  
ago and kept coming back to adding bits here and there. This the  
first fic I've posted that I don't know if I'll get back too but I  
wanted input to see if I should continue it. I have a lot of Multi-  
part stories on my plate already but I always write at least on  
chapter of any idea that comes to me, just to see if I like what I  
see (this has led to some very strange fics like a Ranma/Smallville  
story that I'll probably never ever post), this is one of those.  
  
Things about changes and pairings in this so far:  
The biggest one I know I'll get is Kasumi and Mousse. If I continue  
this I will explain how they got together as I have a grand plot for  
the two.  
  
This is set after Vol. 38 with the change being of course Ranma  
staying in China for a year. I had the Phoenix people's end actions  
being different then the books to give the story a reason for Ranma's  
initial choice about staying. It's a divergence so take it as one.  
  
The Kuno situation was a suggestion from friends (the same people  
who are messing up my 'Helping Myself' storyline). The entire story  
will be gone into later if I continue this. 


	2. The Second Step

A Ranma 1 / 2 Alternate Histories Company Presents:

Everyone grows up sometime if only a bit

By Felix Webster ( Felix Warstar )

felix. All original Ranma ½ Characters and Back story Copyright

Rumiko Takahashi. This is written for fun and not for any profit so

please don't sue as I'm a poor writer who one day hopes to write

something original and become a so-called professional writer...

this is still just practice.

Events as of vol 38 up to the end of the fight with Saffron but

before they left Mt.Houou and Jusendo.

Chapter 2- The Second Step –

Ranma quietly looked around the guestroom he and his two daughters were given to use by Kasumi the night before. He had woken up more then fifteen minutes earlier and a glance at the clock on the night stand showed he had maybe an hour before the two still sleeping girls sprawled out on the large bed got up and wanted to start the day's training. It had been harder for him to sleep then he expected, with Akane's reaction on his mind rest just wouldn't come to him. He should have known Akane wouldn't take it all that well, but what he received was something he never even considered. How was he to know that she would see this as coming in last? Okay, not last, but second. His wife, Tonic, had been a means to an end as she had said many times with a playful smile when he voiced concerns about it all.

It finally hit him, he had just thought of his 'wife' and it wasn't Akane in that title. He sat down on the futon, that was set up for him last night, putting his head in his hands knowing now why Akane was upset. Lifting his head again his expression changed from depression to resolve, he would have to change that.

- - -

Ranma walked down the stairs to search for the large mansion's kitchen and found it easily by just following the wonderful smell of cooking food. Entering the Kitchen he smiled widely with his eyes shut to savour the sensation that good food brought to the nose causing the taste buds to want to moan in torturous anticipation, "What ever you're cooking smells wonderful Kasumi."

"Thanks, but I think you maybe needing my glasses this morning," Mousse replied with a smirk as he flipped something in a wok.

Ranma's eyes opened in mild shock at the sound of Mousse's voice, "Oops, sorry man. It just seemed like Kasumi's cooking."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Mousse continued to smirk as he mixed a small bowl. "But Kasumi is still in bed as she isn't feeling to well."

"Yeah, I meant to congratulate you on that one too last night but since no one was talking about it I didn't think it was public knowledge yet," Ranma took a seat at the small nearby table that was probably meant for the mansion's cook to rest at. "Besides Pop and Uncle Tendo wouldn't leave until it was way too late to talk about it anyways. I really can't believe they tried so hard at getting me drunk..."

"It's not public yet," Mousse confirmed without taking his eyes off what he was cooking. "And besides you I think Cologne is the only other person who officially knows."

"Probably Happosai does too, it's in her aura and I know he can see that clearly," Ranma accepted a cup of tea that Mousse offered. "But I'm surprised that Shampoo doesn't know as Cologne has trained her too."

"Shampoo is blind to auras, it's an odd and thankfully rare problem that means that she will never be able to read auras and power levels no matter how much she trains. She has tried to make up for this by learning to read people's skill level by observation and that almost makes up for her problem," Mousse explained as he started to put some of the food onto a plate. "It's sort of ironic that in at least one way I have better vision than her."

"So why didn't you use it to identify people when you didn't wear your... you're not wearing your glasses... why?" Ranma asked finally noticing what had been bothering him since he realized it was Mousse in the kitchen.

"My sister-in-law paid to have my eyes fixed... to a point. My vision was so bad that laser surgery could not correct it fully but it is enough now that I can wear contacts," Mousse smiled as he put down a plate in front of Ranma. "And to the other... I learned after the surgery."

"Who taught ya.. you?" Ranma asked, remembering to correct his speech, between bites as he quickly dug into the food. "I doubt the Old Ghoul would since you are male after all."

"Your Father did," Mousse replied as he prepared another plate and sat down across from Ranma.

"Pop?" Ranma smirked at the long haired Amazon. "I feel sorry for you."

"I don't see why? Your Father is an accomplished instructor, after all he did train you," Mousse looked a little confused.

"The Nekoken," Ranma said as his voice hardened slightly. "So you convinced Pop to train you, huh?"

"Actually both your and Kasumi's fathers have been training me in the Anything Goes style since the wedding," Mousse answered with a small smile but he didn't look completely happy about it. "They insisted that since I was a warrior that the 'Family' style should be passed through Kasumi's line as well as Akane's"

"That and the 'Hidden Weapon' style," Ranma smirked. "It'll be a nasty combination. I wouldn't mind learning more then the basics I copied off of you when we met some time."

"I train with your Father on Mondays and Wednesdays so we could start on Tuesdays and possibly Thursdays if you'd like," Mousse replied then noticed the confused look from Ranma. "You are after all an Amazon male now, even if you are an Amazon sister, and it's the hardest style that Amazon male warriors can learn."

"That's really.. nice of you, what happened to change you?" Ranma smiled but looked confused. "It's got to be more then just becoming a husband and soon to be father."

"Actually it's all Happosai's fault," Mousse smirked as Ranma cocked an eyebrow at that. Taking a moment to work out how to best to word it Mousse started to explain the events starting about a month after Jusendo.

- - -

- - -

"Great-grandmother! Need get Ranma back soon!" Shampoo called out in annoyance as she came into the Nekohanten in a huff. "Shampoo no want stay in horrible country anymore!"

"What is it this time?" Cologne asked as she rolled her eyes at the young girl, this was becoming a regular occurrence since coming back without her Son-in-law.

"Always same since come back! Shampoo go out and some... what violent girl call them?... pervert comes out and try to challenge Shampoo!" Shampoo sat down in exasperation. "Boy not even want marriage but believe it get Shampoo to date boy."

"Mind trying that again in our language child?" Cologne requested as she was trying to decipher what Shampoo was saying.

Since coming back from Jusendo I get challenged every time I try to make a delivery. Some pervert will just suddenly attack me, usually pulling out one of those horrible translations of our laws that Nabiki Tendo had printed off, Shampoo explained again more annoyed that she had to repeat herself. And the boy isn't even trying to do it to marry me! Nabiki rewrote that law so they think they get a date with me giving them everything!

Yes, Nabiki Tendo needs to be chastised about that, Cologne tried to keep a straight face. She wasn't worried for the girl as the only boys around the area who could even challenge Shampoo's skill were the lost boy and the rich crazy boy with the wooden sword, but neither were acceptable as one carried a family curse and the other a family insanity.

Xain Pu! I will defend you from these bastards who seek your hand! Mousse cried out from the kitchen area as he ran out and hugged a young female customer who was starting to leave. "Shampoo... what happened to your chest? It's so small..."

Shampoo picked the flattened remains of Mousse off the wall really angry now, "Shampoo no need stupid Mousse's help. Mousse likely attack shrub thinking it boy challenging Shampoo!"

"But Shampoo... let me defend you!" Mousse protested not noticing the fire in the purple haired girl's eyes.

"Mousse think Shampoo is weak! Think Amazon Warrior no protect self! Shampoo think Mousse stay in this bad place too too long!" Shampoo shouted at him loudly enough to be heard down the street. With little effort she moved to the door and launched the robed Master of Hidden Weapons as far as she could hit him. "Go find flock and fly south!"

- - -

Happosai was having a very fun day. Without Ranma in the area there was really no one to hinder his activities, well except for those two idiots of pupils but they backed down if he threatened them. Actually he was impressed at how much of a backbone both men were developing as it was starting to take actually fighting with the pair now to get rid of them. And of course they were finally improving again.

He was still running from a small horde of angry girls, after having patted and fondled each one nicely, when as he leapt to a nearby roof a falling object hit him head to head.

A few minutes later Happosai was sitting on the same roof slowly smoking his pipe as he waited for the bruises to heal, Mousse was in an uncomfortable looking heap beside him, "So what can I take caused your sudden interruption to my day?"

Mousse slowly reset some dislocated limbs as he started to untangle himself before he tried to explain in a depressed tone, "If only Shampoo could see I was the right man for her and not that Ranma!"

"Ah, so it's that again," Happosai said closing his eyes and sighing. "It was only really fun watching you two when Ranma was around, now it's getting very... tedious. That was the third time this week you interrupted my liberation of all those silky darlings, I was starting to wonder if you were taking over Ranma's duties of trying to stop me."

"My hitting you was unintentional," Mousse stated firmly to the chimney stack and then went face first into said same stack.

"You want Shampoo to see with clarity of mind so she can choose you, is that right?" Happosai asked as an evil thought crossed his mind, then he got back on track trying to shake the image of Clarisa Flockheart holding an enema syringe filled with vanilla ice-cream and nothing else, the woman could really use something in that stomach of hers regardless of which end it went in. Damn he loved people with satellite dishes. "I might be able to help you with that little problem."

"Really?" Mousse asked in hope as he placed his glasses over his eyes. "How?"

"As you know I have many many magical treasures..." Happosai started but was cut off by an angry boy.

"Most of which were stolen from us!" Mousse narrows his eyes at the short little oni, of course the only way to tell was that his eyebrows disappeared behind his glasses.

"The point is moot, and they were presents, but I may have a package of sprinkle seeds that might help," Happosai waved off the boy's accusation.

"Sprinkle seeds? What am I suppose to grow?" Mousse asked in confusion.

"The seeds are to be eaten not grown. They look like sesame seeds and will make the person think with clarity," Happosai rolled his eyes at the boy's lack of seeing the obvious. "A word of warning though, clarity isn't what you might think it's stacked up to be... it could shatter your little world if you let it."

"It'll make Shampoo realize that I'm better for her then Ranma! I'll take them!" Mousse grabbed the small old man and started to dance around sillily until Happosai had enough and Mousse went flying again.

- - -

He had them! He had the seeds! The old freak was good to his word and all he had to do was take a few snapshots of... of Shampoo coming out of a bath, okay so that part wasn't so good, but she'd forgive him when she realized she loved him. It was a special day, it was Shampoo's birthday, so he offered to cook for her as he did every year. He was planning a special ramien with a nice sesame sauce to give it a wonderful flavour, and the fact that Shampoo loved sesame sauces didn't hurt the plan either. He made sure that he had the kitchen to himself as he laid out the three bowls, one of which was red striped for Shampoo, and sprinkled the contents of the small package the old freak gave him in to the right bowl.

Putting his glasses back onto the top of his head he gathered up the bowls and walked into the main dining area.

Cologne was sure the blind idiot was up to something, sure he always cooked on Shampoo's birthday but he seemed even more eager this year. She had made sure her special cabinet was securely locked but knew that would do little to stop a master of Hidden Weapon's as they had special training in locking and unlocking anything they ran across. When Mousse came out with three bowls she narrowed her eyes as she noticed one of the bowls was different from the other two.

"Food is ready," Mousse announced as he made his way to the table without trouble. "The red bowl is for the birthday girl, it has extra love and care put in it's making."

Shampoo was actually looking forwards to this, she may not like the blind idiot much but he always tried to make her feel very special on her birthday. Without doing his usual antics. There would be no 'Shampoo I love you!' and no 'Forget about Saotome! I'm the one for you!', there was just happy birthday and here is the special dinner I made you, she liked him better like this... if only a little.

"Oops, almost forgot the special drinks to go with the dinner," Mousse chuckled nervously with a hand behind his head, he then walked back into the kitchen for a moment.

Shampoo was about to start into the wonderful smelling bowl when Cologne stopped her for a moment giving her a hard look and shook her head slightly at the ramien. Before Mousse could come back and notice Cologne grabbed her and Shampoo's bowls and caused the contents to suddenly be launched slightly above them so she could switch bowls. With Shampoo's dinner in her bowl she moved with lightning quick speed and exchanged her bowl with the identical bowl Mousse place for himself. Both Shampoo and Cologne waited for Mousse to come back, although Shampoo was a little confused about it all.

When Mousse came back and sat down in his seat he had noticed that neither one had touched their bowls, he started to eat his as he said, "Please eat it's very good."

"What did you put into Shampoo's ramien, Mousse?" Cologne asked looking a little concerned for the boy. "Besides the normal ingredients."

"What! I didn't... I didn't put anything in her ramein!" Mousse protested quickly as he was suddenly scared that the old ghoul had found out and that was why they weren't eating.

"It's always easier to know which antidote to use when I know what I'm curing, Child," Cologne replied calmly then an evil grin came to her face. "Especially since you just ate Shampoo's portion."

Mousse threw both his hands to his mouth in horror-stricken shock before he could stop himself and proved to Cologne that he had indeed tried something. Shampoo finally clicked in that Mousse had spiked her birthday dinner, the one thing she truly enjoyed doing with him, with a low growl she slowly started to get up as she asked, "What you try do to Shampoo!"

"I didn't try any... it's was something called Clarity Seeds!" Mousse replied in a panic as Shampoo grabbed him around the collar and yanked him up to face her.

Cologne started to laugh, then she started to roll around on the ground laughing which caused Shampoo to pause and turn to look at the old woman, "What so funny!"

"Sor.. sorry Child, I wasn't laughing about him trying this, I was laughing about what he has used on himself," Cologne slowly got off the floor and put herself back into her chair. "The Clarity Seeds will do little harm as they are only used to make someone to see the truth they refuse to see. Where did you find any? I thought the entire stock had been ruined?"

"Happosai," Mousse replied still in Shampoo's grip.

"Right! I forgot I gave him some years ago," Cologne shook her head slightly. "I had hoped he would use it on himself but evidently he has kept the package all these years."

"Shampoo no understand," Shampoo tightened her grip on the robe of the horrible man who didn't understand that 'I don't like you' meant 'NO!'.

"Mr. Part-time is going to be understanding the real truth about everything around him for a few days, then afterwards he won't be able to delusion himself ever again about anything as an after effect," Cologne explained giving Mousse a nasty smile. "A fitting punishment for a male who has never seemed to know his place."

Mousse's eyes narrowed at the old woman but Shampoo distracted him by yelling at him, "Mousse is bad! Shampoo no want anything to do with duck ever again!"

Before he could reply Shampoo splashed him with water and threw him out as hard as she could.

- - -

Mousse sat on a roof near the Tendo Dojo sulking, true to what was advertised the Clarity Seed was making him understand the truth of things, unfortunately it seemed to love pointing out his little delusions most of all. He finally realized that he could have had a chance with Shampoo if he had just been calm about it, she'd given him enough chances over the years. He was obsessive over what he saw as his, and Shampoo fell into that category, but now he knew he had lost... but not at least to Ranma. That was another thing he wasn't proud of, Ranma had never pushed himself on Shampoo... well except once but that was an ego thing and Ranma had ego problems. Shampoo couldn't see that Ranma loved Akane and no one else, heck up to yesterday neither did Mousse, but Mousse wouldn't have a chance even without Ranma in the picture. His life was destroyed by his own single minded obsession and now he had to find a way to rebuild it.

Going back to the Village was a joke, they barely accepted him because he became such a strong male warrior. He had to laugh at the traditions he once held as nearly sacred, they seemed so ridiculous now. They treated men worse then how the Japanese treat women and the men put up with it... there was no way he could anymore, people should be equals. No woman in the Village would accept a man with those values unless they knew they could break him of his opinions, another reason the old ghoul would never get Ranma.

He now had to find a life for himself, free of Shampoo and her Great-Grandmother. He actually didn't mind Japan so staying in the country wouldn't be a hardship, and since his parents were long since gone from the world he didn't have any close family to miss in China. Mousse's train of thought was derailed as he heard a familiar voice call out from below.

"Good morning Mousse," Kasumi called up with a smile when she noticed the long haired Amazon thinking on her neighbour's roof as she was heading out to the market.

"Is it really Kasumi Tendo?" Mousse replied sadly as he jumped down from his perch. "I see it is morning, but whether it is a good one can only be judged on a person to person basis."

Kasumi tsked slightly at the younger man who looked as he had been having trouble sleeping, "If it isn't a good morning when it starts you have to try to make it one. What's wrong?"

"Some days can't be helped," Mousse replied then noticed the basket. "But my troubles are my own and I will not burden you with them, you seem busy this morning."

"This? It's just my morning shopping," Kasumi smiled again as she lifted the basket then gave Mousse another tsk. "Talking about what troubles you is one of the best ways to come to a conclusion as to how to solve the problem."

"I think it best that I should go," Mousse turned to leave but Kasumi grabbed his arm fast enough to prove she had some training in her family style. Mousse looked back confused at the smiling face of the slightly older girl.

"Come and help me with my shopping, I can always use a set of strong arms to carry it all back to the house," Kasumi said and it was obvious that she wasn't going to take no for an answer. "And while we're looking around we can talk about... life."

- - -

Over the next few weeks Kasumi took Mousse shopping each morning, even going out of her way to go to the Nekohanten and get him. They would spend hours talking about things, mostly his life in China when he had left the village to train in his style. After the third week of this Kasumi invited him to dinner at the Dojo knowing that he was not enjoying eating at the restaurant since the seed incident.

Mousse, on the urging of Kasumi, was dressed a little more in tune with the modern culture around him. He wore new black jeans, that he had taken just enough time with to break in so he could move smoothly in if he had to fight, and an oversized white turtleneck hanging untucked. He was starting to understand why Ranma liked his silks as Mousse had found it difficult to stock even a basic selection of weapons in this outfit.

The gates of the Dojo had never been a barrier to him before but as he approached them this time he decided that since he was guest of Kasumi's he should do things a little different. He rang the bell.

"Yes... Mousse?" Akane said as she opened the gate and looked up confused at the Chinese boy.

"Good evening, Akane," Mousse replied nervously trying poorly to look casual.

"Shampoo isn't here," Akane stated in almost the coldest tone Mousse had ever heard from the shorter girl and turned to go back inside.

"I'm not looking for Shampoo... I was invited here by Kasumi," Mousse said not bothered by Akane's initial reaction. Her second reaction wasn't that easy to ignore.

"What do you what with her!" Akane demanded as she suddenly had him against the gate wall with her hand at his throat. "Leave Kasumi out of your little spat between Shampoo and Ranma!"

"This.. has.. nothing to do.. with either of them," Mousse said trying to catch his breath every time she flexed her fingers slightly. "Kasumi.. invited me to.. eat with your family."

"Akane!" Kasumi scolded as she came to see what was taking her little sister so long outside. "That is no way to treat a guest! Put Mousse down, and be thankful that he chose not to defend himself against your attack."

"Kasumi?" Akane looked over confused at her sister's stern commands then reluctantly let Mousse go. She looked at the Chinese boy who was straightening his clothes and a little embarrassment showed on her face, "Um.. sorry about that..."

"It's understandable," Mousse said sadly as he followed both girls inside.

The meal went oddly as Kasumi was the only one to say much. Mousse was too embarrassed to add much except to answer Kasumi's questions. Akane was confused as Mousse never mentioned either Shampoo or Ranma at all. Nabiki was sure he was up to something and just sat watching and listening to what was going on. Genma and Nodoka were out of the house for reasons that no one elaborated on. And Soun... Soun Tendo sat back and watched his eldest daughter and the Chinese boy who had caused some interesting challenges for his family. He developed a devious smile.

"So... Son, how did you and my daughter become friends?" Soun asked after the meal finished, the girls had cleared the table and were busy in the kitchen, likely grilling Kasumi at the same moment.

"Friends? I.. I guess it was a few weeks ago," Mousse replied both a little shocked and confused, was he and Kasumi really friends?

"I see," Soun sipped his tea hiding his smile then turned serious again. "So, what are your plans?"

"Plans? I really don't know. I can't really go back to village... I really couldn't live under that system again..." Mousse started to reply but stopped when Soun laughed.

"No no, that wasn't what I meant," Soun explained seeing the confusion in Mousse's face. "What are your plans with Kasumi?"

"I don't know what you mean," Mousse looked from Soun to the kitchen door and back to Kasumi's father again. "I really don't have any plans..."

"Really? Then you are dating my daughter to what? Make that girl.. Shampoo jealous?" Soun's voice started turning more and more dangerous.

"I have no reason to try to make Shampoo jealous anymore! It is far too late for that kind of thing!" Mousse replied in hurt annoyance then caught on. "Kasumi and me aren't dating..."

"You're not? But you two have been seeing each other almost every day over the last little while," Soun didn't hide the smile this time. "Did either one of you really think I wouldn't catch on?"

"I've been helping her with her shopping, nothing else," Mousse gave the man a look of wide eye shock. "It was her idea as it gave us time to talk about.. things that have happened recently."

"I'm sure it was her idea, it usually is the girl who makes a move like that first," Soun smirked at the thought that his eldest was starting to think about her future finally. "But my question is basically how far do you plan to take things?"

Mousse looked confused again, "I guess that would be up Kasumi..."

"Yes I would guess you would be right there, it is always the girl's choice in these things," Soun sipped his tea again knowing he was going to have a very interesting conversation with his daughter. "Although I would suggest it would be wise to find out from her, and soon."

- - -

A couple of days later Mousse had finally decided that he needed to know what it was that Kasumi's father was hinting at so when he and Kasumi met to go shopping he asked her.

"Kasumi.. ?"

"Yes?" Kasumi replied as she looked at few pieces of fruit.

"Your Father.. Your Father seems to think we are dating," Mousse shifted the basket he was holding for her.

"Don't worry about Father, he's a bit of a romantic," Kasumi waved off the idea as she put several fruit in the basket.

Mousse looked annoyed at the avoidance, it was totally unlike Kasumi. Straightening his shoulders he decided a straight question was necessary, "Are we dating?"

"You're the one who ate the 'Seeds of Clarity' so you tell me," Kasumi replied sounding annoyed herself now as she continued to look at more fruit.

Mousse stepped back in mild shock then he took a moment to think about it. It took less then two seconds for him to realize the answer, "We are, aren't we."

"I wouldn't go so far a say it was a date," Kasumi smiled sadly at the watermelon she was holding, it was out of season for watermelon. "I've been enjoying your company, haven't you been enjoying mine?"

"Of course I have!" Mousse blurted out shocked she even had to ask.

"Then I want you to take a moment to think about what you really feel about me," Kasumi put the watermelon down and looked up at Mousse seriously.

Concentration crossed Mousse's face as he did what was asked of him then a total look of shock that slowly turned to a smile replaced it, "I.. I love you.. when did that happen? When did I fall in love with you?"

"I'm not sure," Kasumi smiled back then gave Mousse a small kiss on the lips that sparked a bit of giggling from the other women out shopping and a silly grin on Mousse. "I'm not sure when I fell in love with you either, but I did."

- - -

- - -

Ranma looked at Mousse and laughed, it was fitting that he didn't see love coming until it hit him and then have to have it pointed out to him, "I guess Cologne and Shampoo weren't happy about the idea?"

"Cologne came to inform me that Kasumi would not be welcome in the village as she gave the wrong image for young Amazon warriors," Mousse shook his head slightly as he refilled his tea. "I had the pleasure to inform her that I never planned on going back to the village as it was."

"And another blow to the Old Ghoul's ego," Ranma laughed again. "First she couldn't complete her task here and bring me back to the village, then she couldn't even keep an Amazon male under control. She isn't going to be looking to good when she goes back."

Mousse thought about the idea for a moment and smiled, "Her opponents that want change will have a lot of ammunition to discredit her stringent refusal of that change. But she has changed herself while she's been here too, you would not what to have met her before she came looking for you... very scary."

Ranma raised an eyebrow then shuddered at the idea, "I can't see how she could be any worst.. but I'll take your word on it."

"I believe your daughters are up," Mousse stated as he looked at something on the wall. Ranma curiously looked at the same area and noticed that a small monitor was there saying that there was movement in the first guest bedroom and a couple of lit dots on a floor plan.

"Interesting system..." Ranma cocked an eyebrow.

"Sasuke had them installed all over the house so he always knew where his master and mistress were," Mousse shrugged as he stood up and set up another plate. "He even went so far as to sow a small transmitter in their clothes that made them show up in different colours."

"I guess this means I should go and start the girls training for the morning," Ranma smirked as he got up and walked out of the room.

- - -

Poppa? Blush asked trying to get Ranma's attention as the three of them finished cooling down in the massive Dojo that seemed hidden in the old Kuno mansion.

Ranma sighed to himself as he had an idea what the twins were going to bring up but he knew he would have to talk about it sooner or later, What is it? What is it that's so important to make you forget to speak Japanese?

I'm sorry Poppa... but we need to be able say what we mean, Blush looked embarrassed about not obeying his commands while they were in Japan.

We're wondering.. what was wrong with the girl who you say is going to be our new Momma? Perfume asked in worry as both knew Akane was upset about them, but didn't really know why.

Akane fells betrayed by me, Ranma sat with his back against the Dojo wall shaking his head slightly. I promised I would come back to her, and she knew it was to finally marry her, but my marrying your Mother just.. just added to the our problems.

But.. but you married Mother to solve your problems so you could marry this girl, Blush looked confused as it made sense to her to do it.

You know I came to love your Mother, Ranma said sadly and received two nods from the girls. It would have been a little easier if I could have been able to tell Akane I didn't, but I couldn't...

He flung his hand out behind him in anger to bring himself back to standing, I should have known. I should have known that she always felt like a second choice.. and now she's going to be a second wife!

"I shouldn't think she'll hold that against you for too long, she loves you too much for that," Kasumi said as she brought in a large tray of food for the three of them.

"Kasumi!" Ranma spun surprised to the face the older girl.

"I live with Mousse so I've learned some of the language," Kasumi shrugged with a smile answering Ranma's unasked question.

"Should you be out of bed? Here let me get that," Ranma was in front of Kasumi before she could blink twice.

"Honestly!" Kasumi huffed as she reluctantly released the tray. "You're as bad as Mousse! I expected better of you since your are doing better with your girl side."

Ranma looked slightly embarrassed, "You're pregnant, and the less stress the better for both you and the child."

"I'm only a couple of months along!" Kasumi looked almost offended. "Stress comes from a lot of sources you know."

"Like people treating soon be mother as invalid?" Blush quirked an eyebrow at the pair as she and Perfume took a cup and a sandwich each.

"Soon 'to' be mother," Ranma corrected out of reflex then looked ashamed of himself. "Sorry Kasumi..."

"It's okay Ranma, I shouldn't be surprised by it since Mousse and Father both treat me that way. Your Father doesn't... but he also has his own difficulties at the moment..." Kasumi said trying to give a comforting smile, it looked strained for some reason. "Auntie Saotome says I should just enjoy it while it lasts."

"I still can't believe that I saw your pregnancy but totally missed Mom's," Ranma shook his head slightly. "I didn't even look at her aura... even to see if she was healthy."

"Oh.. um, about auras..." Kasumi seemed nervous suddenly. "The doctors say it's too early to tell me the.. sex of my child. Cologne just smirks and won't tell me anything, but last night she let it slip that you would be able to tell better than anyone since you are both sexes."

"She let it slip? Or is she trying to test how much my skills have improved in the last year?" Ranma cocked an eyebrow at the thought. Looking back at Kasumi he smiled slightly. "Well, I'd say she has already given you an answer with her smiling, I doubt she would be happy if it was a boy... unless she could figure a way to marry it into the tribe."

"Oh I realize that but I want to be sure," Kasumi smiled again.

Ranma's eyes seemed to lose focus for a moment then he looked up smiling, "Well congratulations it's a girl... it's also very strong for just two months along but I don't see any tell tale signs to suggest a Jusenkyo curse being passed on."

"Oh don't worry about that," Kasumi waved off looking happy. She was a little surprised that Ranma had trained himself to detect Jusenkyo taint in a person's aura but figured he had more than enough reason to learn. "Cologne explained that Jusenkyo curses don't often pass from parent to child... it just refocuses the extra magical energy into some style matching the form of the curse, and increases their natural abilities."

"So our kids are going to have stronger chi?" Ranma looked impressed. "Pop's gonna to be happy about that... the style of the curse?"

"Well... with Uncle and Auntie Saotome it should be a child that grows a little larger than those around him or her with more natural strength."

"Great," Ranma rolled his eyes. "I'm going to have a bigger 'little' brother... or sister."

"Yours might either be all girls or boys who will always pass a girls," Kasumi giggled at Ranma's reaction to his parents situation. "We don't know what it'll do with Mousse's curse as Cologne says no one she's ever heard of with the duck curse has ever survived long enough to have children... the same with the pig curse."

"So everyone knows about that?" Ranma didn't look happy about Ryoga's curse being common knowledge. "How?"

Kasumi smiled sweetly at the boy, "Akane should explain that."

"I guess.. if I don't get it out of Nabiki," Ranma smiled back.

"Nabiki won't tell you, regardless of how much you offer. Akane made her promise to that," Kasumi replied as she cleaned up the finished food.

"Has anyone seen him lately?"

"Nobody wishes to." Kasumi answered firmly stood to leave. "It would be safer if he never showed his face again."

"Great, now I really want to know what he did," Ranma rolled his eyes as Kasumi left the the Dojo.

- - -

AN: next up the return to school. Hopefully written sooner than this one was.


	3. The Third Step

A Ranma 1 / 2 Alternate Histories Company Presents:

Everyone grows up sometime if only a bit

By Felix Webster ( Felix Warstar )

All original Ranma 1/2 Characters and Back story Copyright Rumiko Takahashi. This is written for fun and not for any profit so please don't sue as I'm a poor writer who one day hopes to write something original and become a so-called professional writer... this is still just practice.

Events as of vol 38 up to the end of the fight with Saffron but before they left Mt.Houou and Jusendo.

Chapter 3

The Third Step -

Ranma looked the building that he dreaded coming back to, it held much of the worst memories from his one year he spent in this area.  
The school looked as it did when he left, actually it looked to be in better shape then when he left, he couldn't find any scars from all the repairs that had to be done at the time. Squaring his shoulders he set himself for the confrontation he knew had to come if he wanted to be able to go to university the next year. Principal Kuno.

Walking through the building Ranma found several teachers setting up their rooms, or getting use to the layout as many faces looked new to him. In fact more then half the teachers looked new, freshly minted from the universities, it made him wonder what had happened. He would have to ask Akane about it. When she would talk to him.

The entire building had gone through a face lift so it seemed, the paint was almost fresh and the plaster seemed solid, and it added to an uneasy feeling Ranma was having about what was going on. Reaching the school office Ranma entered and walked up to the woman he didn't recognize behind the desk, "Excuse me."

"It's a little early for classes," The Secretary smiled a him meaning it in jest. "A little eager to get back?"

"Actually I've been out of the country for a year and I need to do a placement test to be able to get back into my classes," Ranma gave the woman a small smile. "Unfortunately that means I have to talk to Principal Kuno to get permission."

"That could be harder then you think," the woman said with a touch of concern. "As he was replaced mid way through last year's classes.  
The school finally got a permanent replacement for this year,  
Principal Igawa."

"Then I guess I need to talk to Principal Igawa then. Is he in, or do I have to make an appointment?" Ranma replied not actually sorry to hear the news.

"Is 'She' in, and yes she's right in front of you," Principal Igawa corrected and then straighten the papers on the desk. "Haven't gotten a new Secretary yet, probably have to assign students to the job during their free periods. For extra credit of course."

"Ah, yeah," Ranma said not really caring, then got back to his original purpose. "So as I was mentioning I need to set up the placement tests."

Principal Igawa turned on a computer sitting on the desk and looked up smiling again, "Name?"

"Ranma Saotome."

"Ranma Saotome?" Principal Igawa typed in the name and then laughed.  
"I was wondering if I'd get to meet you this year. You're pretty much an urban legend among teachers here, the few old timers here either call you the biggest menace ever to cross a school gate or the greatest blessing for dealing with an insane Principal anyone could wish for."

"It wasn't my fault!" Ranma exclaimed out of reflex.

"I'm sure it wasn't," Principal Igawa replied giggling slightly showing her youth for the job. She looked up after a moment of reading the screen confused. "It says your male, which you obviously are, but in the notes it says your actual sex is in question?"

Ranma dropped his head shaking it slightly, "That would be because of my curse..."

"Curse? As in magical curse?" Principal Igawa cocked an eyebrow curiously. "Love to hear this one."

"Actually it's easier to see it then explain it," Ranma said sighing. "It requires a glass of hot and a glass of cold water."

"Well since I don't currently have either here at the moment I'll just have to have you explain it and sometime later see it"  
Principal Igawa stated with interest. "If I find you are lying about any of this you will just be in deep deep trouble of course."

Ranma gave the woman a look then shrugged, "About two years ago me and Pop travelled into an odd area of China and I fell into a spring that makes me become a girl when I'm hit with cold water and turn back into a boy with hot water."

"I see," Principal Igawa replied evenly. "Hence the note on your record. So, how is this going to effect your year here? Do many of you fellow students know about this?"

"For the first little while I kept it quiet then most people thought I was a cross dresser," Ranma shrugged again. "It got a little tougher when they found out how the curse worked... the guys started trying to splash me in the change room."

"That could be a problem," Principal Igawa tried not to giggle again then seemed to get serious. "Well we'll have to come up with a solution after we find out where you place... would tomorrow be too soon for you?"

"Sounds fine," Ranma nodded then as he was about to leave he turned back. "Oh.. do you happen to know where the Elementary school is?"

"No, why?" Principal Igawa looked up from her work again.

"I have to get my daughters enrolled before school starts," Ranma replied smiling as he nodded and then walked out of the office.

"Daughters?" Principal Igawa cocked an eyebrow at the closing door.

- -

"See you tomorrow Akane."

"Okay, see you Miki," Akane waved back into the small clothing shop as she walked out. She was still dressed in her salesgirl clothes and wanted badly to just get home after such a hard day. She still wasn't feeling very sociable since the other night and dealing with people wasn't what she had needed today. And the store had a blasted sale.

Walking quickly toward home she stopped in her tracks as she noticed Ranma and his two little Amazons standing farther down the street.  
Luckily none of them had spotted her as they were in the middle of a somewhat heated conversation. Unfortunately being a very curious person she couldn't resist wanting to know why, even though Ranma was one of the last people she wanted to see. Creeping up with all the skill she could she got close enough to listen in.

"You two need uniforms for school," Ranma said in a slightly angry tone. "It's school policy and you two are going to follow the rules."

"But Poppa..." both girls whined with their backs to the store showing the said uniform for the Elementary school.

"No 'But Poppa', I told you that while you are in Japan you will go to school like all the other girls your age," Ranma replied without flinching. "You'll be able to make friends in school.. and we all could use more friends."

"It unfair!" Blush complained still pouting.  
"We Amazon warriors not little children!" Perfume continued mimicking she sister.

"Hey! If I have to go to school to graduate then you two are going to school too," Ranma stated sternly still unmoved by their pleas.  
"And try to use better Japanese, even while whining."

"But it not same school.. we won't see Poppa for hours!" Blush replied looking so hurt causing Akane to wonder what was truly going on between the three of them.

"Oh don't try that one," Ranma rolled his eyes. "You wouldn't see me for hours while I was in my own classes anyways, and this will get you more accustomed to living here. So inside and we'll get you your uniforms."

"You are such a hypocrite Ranma!" Akane said in anger as she stepped out as Ranma was starting to lead the two girls into the store. "When have you ever followed school rules and worn a uniform?"

"Akane," Ranma said quietly in shock then he shook it off to stand his ground. "I wore school uniforms when I could! The curse made that impossible... until recently."

"But you enjoyed not wearing a school uniform, don't try to tell me you didn't," Akane narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Of course I did! It showed I didn't follow the crowd like some little sheep!" Ranma stepped closer looking smug then turned away and the expression faded. "But it caused it's own problems... I stood out too much. It made me a target."

"Yes it did... but I liked it," Akane replied quietly as the anger drained.

"We're back to where we started again aren't we?" Ranma turned around and looked at Akane sadly.

"No, we are far from where we started.. too far," Akane said softly not looking at Ranma. "I missed you.. a lot."

"You think I didn't miss you?" Ranma asked slightly shocked as he tried hugging Akane.

Akane allowed it for a few moments then broke out of his hold to look up into his face, "I'm.. I'm not ready yet. I.. I still haven't..."

"It's okay Akane, there's no rush," Ranma gave her a comforting smile. "We've got time."

Akane smiled weakly then looked at the concerned twins, "If you say so... but in the mean time I should at least get to know these two a little bit."

"Good, you can help us get them their school uniform," Ranma smiled as he opened the shop's door and winked at Akane. Both Chinese girls groaned and Akane actually giggled slightly as they entered the store.

About an hour later they all were having a small treat in Akane's favourite ice-cream parlour. The twins had two boxes each sitting next to them with Blush next to Ranma-chan and Perfume next to Akane so the older two could face each other to talk.

"So you're going to finish school?" Akane asked a little shocked. "I thought you hated school."

"I hated what was happening in school," Ranma-chan replied as she ate a large sundae, slower than normal. "And I was convinced by.  
someone that an education was important."

"Someone..." Akane looked down depressed then squared her shoulders before trying to be pleasant again. "I bet Principal Kuno loved seeing you back."

"Actually we have a new Principal... and a lot of new teachers"  
Ranma-chan smirked as Blush pointed at another ice cream treat off the desert card when the waitress came by. "She really seems young for the job... although not as young as some teachers that will remain nameless."

"Why nameless? We both know who you are talking about," Akane cocked an eyebrow at the red head.

"She's Blush and Perfume's new Principal at the Elementary," Ranma-  
chan explained as she finished her sundae.

"So we don't have to worry about her, that's a relief," Akane sighed as she picked her own sundae. "She was a real pain last year when you weren't around... picked on even the slightest infractions."

"I'm surprised that you didn't know Principal Kuno was gone? The new Principal said he was taken out mid term last year," Ranma-chan looked confused as Akane turned her head away clenching her eyes.  
"What happened?"

"The morning madness started again," Akane replied sounding pained.  
"When the guys realized you weren't coming back they started up.  
with extra effort."

"Extra effort?" Ranma-chan look became very concerned.

"Mikado transferred... as did a few others that seemed to have either developed a crush on me, or wanted to take me away from you out of spite," Akane explained as the anger built, then with a bit of effort it drained away. "That's where that pig Ryoga showed his true colours..."

"Look.. I'm sorry about that but I was..." Ranma-chan tried to apologize again but was cut off.

"I know, Nabiki and Ukyo both explained that you gave your word that you wouldn't tell any one about his curse," Akane waved it off noticing that the twins were trying to pretend that their ice creams was the whole of their world. "I was about the only one who didn't know... because I wouldn't allow myself to see it, out of spite and anger."

Shaking herself out of the past Akane looked up and put a strained smile on, "But I'm better now."

"I noticed you have a better grip on your anger," Ranma-chan said as she looked over Akane's shoulder then back to Akane. "I half expected to visit Leo about a dozen times the night I came back..."

"Medication," Akane looked down in depression and started rummaging in her small purse. Taking a small bottle out she put it on the table as gave a false smile, "I'm as bad as the Kunos it seems... only difference is I can actually function in society with my meds."

Ranma-chan picked up the bottle to read the name of the Medication and to read the 'twice a day' instructions then put it down, "I'm sure there is a better way than this. I'll look through the books I brought back from China and talk to Cologne about anything the Amazons might have to deal with this better."

"You have books on Chinese Medicines? Why?" Akane asked confused not accustomed to Ranma even being willing to read anything.

"Amazon and Chinese... and a few other cultures too. I sort of inherited the books from Tonic," Ranma-chan glanced at the twins for a moment then back at Akane. "She tried to research a possible cure at one point for her sickness... She couldn't find anything to help her. The books are pretty complete but Cologne might know a few things not in them since she is older than most of the tomes I have."

"But.. Ranma.. It's not necessary, I get by on the meds I have"  
Akane replied still confused by Ranma-chan's new interest in medicine.

"No, it's not," Ranma-chan stated firmly picking up the bottle again. "You may not be as much of a zombie as most people are who use this stuff but aren't yourself either. I don't mean just the anger either, you don't have the fire in you spirit anymore. I already miss that fire."

"I've still got fire.. I got angry at you when you showed back up..." Akane stated weakly not looking directly at the red haired girl.

"No, you got depressed. The anger you showed was out of sorrow not out of the fire," Ranma-chan said sadly and glared at the meds again.  
"I can't believe they still give this stuff to people... they normally balance it with a stim that cuts the depression or.. or the person gets so depressed that they harm themselves.."

"Do you.. do you have a stimulant too?" Ranma-chan looked up suddenly in great concern.

"Ah.. No, Ranma, I don't," Akane looked confused again. "The doctor said I should be fine on the small dosage I take... How do you know so much about these medicines? I can't believe a few books had all this information.. or you specifically looking this up as a coincidence... who told you?"

"No one," Ranma-chan looked away a tear starting to form in the corner of her eye. "I saw what this stuff does a couple of years ago during one of mine and Pop's stops so I could catch up on my education. One of the few times I wasn't in an all boy's school."

"A girl there was proscribed those same meds.. she killed herself a couple of weeks later out of depression," Ranma-chan started to explain and her voice cracked slightly. "She threw herself off the school roof... I noticed so I tried to save her but when we landed on the ground I found out she had slit her wrists before she moved to the edge and only fell as she lost conciseness."

"Where.. where you two close?" Akane asked worried for the red head.

"No," Ranma-chan turned back to her ice cream and started to force herself to eat some. "Same class, nothing more."

"So how do you know it was because of these meds?" Akane started to look unconvinced.

"She had the bottle in her hand when I caught her, and the doctors confirmed that it was from medically induced depression," Ranma-chan forced another mouthful of ice cream. "Don't want to see that happen again."

"Look.. I'll talk to the doctor about my pills, okay?" Akane sounded almost defensive about it all.

"And I'll find a better solution from my books," Ranma-chan nodded not giving up then changed the topic. "Kasumi won't tell about what happened with Ryoga and you... she said I'd have to ask you. You able to talk about it?"

Akane paused looking at the two younger girls beside her and Ranma-  
chan, "I'm not sure these two should be present for that conversation, it's not a good story for kids."

Blush and Perfume looked at Akane with a slight pout but made not actual comment. Ranma-chan nodded at what was said and didn't doubt her daughters now really wanted to know, "How about we meet later after I get these two home and Kasumi starts their cooking lesson?"

"They're learning to cook?" Akane lifted an eyebrow looking at the pair. "From Kasumi no less." Shaking her head slightly she let it go,  
"Sure, meeting up... I'll be at Ucchan's at eight, getting my own cooking lesson, come by there... I'll clear it with Ukyo."

"I'll be there." Ranma-chan stated firmly then attacked her ice cream.

"As a girl." Akane said looking Ranma-chan directly in the eye.

"As a girl." Ranma-chan nodded not asking why the request.

- -

Ranma-chan stood outside the small restaurant not sure this was a good idea. She definitely wanted to know what had happened between Akane and Ryoga, but Ukyo wasn't anymore happy with her than Akane was right now. And the though of Ukyo teaching Akane to cook... that was totally out of left field. What had started that?

She continued to stand, wearing a pair of black caprice slacks and sleeveless blue blouse, as the front door opened and Konatsu started to walk out. Ranma-chan almost didn't recognize the only male Kunoichi she had ever heard of as the boy had short styled hair now,  
and his clothes didn't look feminine. Unisex but not feminine.  
"Konatsu?"

"Ranma?" Konatsu looked up surprised. "You look nice in that outfit... you're wearing a bra?"

"And you look like a guy," Ranma-chan returned with a sarcastic smirk, "We're even with the gender bending tonight."

"Yes, I guess we are," Konatsu gave a small laugh. "Ukyo and Akane are upstairs waiting for you..."

"In a minute, first I love to here what started this," Ranma-chan indicated with her hands the boy's change in style.

"Akane suggested that Ukyo might respond to me better if I tried to be the man I was born," Konatsu shrugged casually. "She wasn't far off on that... but I have to get home so please excuse me."

"Home? You're not living here either? Wow, go a way for a year and the you step back into an alternate universe." Ranma-chan blinked at the shock then made the attempt at a joke.

"I have a room at a near by rooming house," Konatsu replied looking back over his shoulder as he headed off. "The woman who runs it has a curfew, sorry. Come by tomorrow during working hours and we'll talk."

"Totally weird," Ranma-chan shook her head then headed inside, "Not bad weird but totally weird."

"Ran-chan? Is that you?" Ukyo's voice called from up the stairs.  
"We're up here, come on up."

Ranma-chan was surprised that Ukyo was still willing to call her Ran-  
chan but it was a good sign, "Sorry to bother you two... whoa." Ranma-  
chan made it up the stairs to find Ukyo in a short baseball jersey nightie coming to meet her at the top with Akane farther in the room wearing her favourite yellow pyjamas with fish cakes. "I'm a little over dressed..."

"When Akane informed me that she was going to tell you about the bastard tonight instead of cooking I suggested she stay over after since she won't want to be alone for a while," Ukyo explained as she led Ranma-chan into the single room. "So we're having a small pyjama party... didn't bring one did you?"

"No one informed me," Ranma-chan replied with a slight smile showing she wasn't offended by not being told. "Since you're both a little mad at me I doubt I'd be welcome longer that finding out what Ryoga did."

"Not at all Hon," Ukyo smiled all friendly like and found Ranma-chan a place to sit. "As long as you're a girl while you are here you always welcome. I never want 'Ranma' in my shop ever again but 'Ranko' is one of my best friends."

"Ah..." Ranma-chan caught the underlining edge to Ukyo's voice.

"Ranko is one of the best friends to both of us," Akane added giving Ranma-chan a small hug causing Ranma-chan wondering what was truly going on now. Ukyo she could understand, Ranma was a blight on her honour no matter how much they liked each other so Ukyo chose to shut 'him' out of her life. Thankfully Ranma wasn't just one person, by magic curse that changed his gender, so Ukyo could still befriends with the girl Ranko who had nothing to do with old pledges. Akane on the other hand...

"I am definitely over dressed," Ranma-chan, Ranko, stated accepting Akane's hug then Ukyo's so when they moved back she concentrated on her bracelet. The two girl gasped as the clothes around Ranko blurred then melted into a different blurred shape finally becoming clear to show a dark blue pyjama set with the painting of 'starry night' as it's print. "Now I'm dressed right."

"Finally found magic that works right while in China it seems"  
Akane smiled trying not to laugh.

"And handy magic at that," Ukyo nodded in agreement looking very impressed.

"Just holds clothes I can shift into when I concentrate on the outfit I want." Ranko shrugged as if it wasn't that impressive. "I got it from the Phoenix... it use to be able to create new clothes out of nothing but the magic has worn down over the centuries.

"I'll ask about the choice of buying a set of pyjamas with a classic like that on sometime later," Akane chuckled not expecting to ever associate Ranko with an image like that.

"Later," Ranko nodded not smiling, "right now I'm here to find out what happened."

"Right," Akane sighed having actively tried to avoid the matter.  
"First can I ask you what you talked to Ryoga about the day before he and I left China?"

"What I talked to him about?" Ranko raised an eyebrow at the question. She wasn't sure she like the idea that Ukyo and Akane wanted the separate her male and female sides to be able to deal with her but in this instances she was going to play along, "I didn't talk to him... but I think 'Ranma' asked him to look out for you until 'Ranma' got back from his training in China. Ranma knew Ryoga would probably do it even without being asked."

"You.. Ranma knew he had feelings, those kind of feelings, for me?  
Was I really the only one who never realized it?" Akane looked hurt at the thought. "He..."

"Why don't you start at what led up to the problem," Ranko suggested seeing the pain in Akane's eyes and the self accusations.

"The start?" Akane looked up towards the ceiling thinking back. "The start was on the boat back..."

- - - - -

Akane stood at the railing of the boat hired to take the small group back to Japan looking back towards the Chinese shore. She was feeling hurt, betrayed by the person she had come to love. A love that she had only recently admitted to herself in last few weeks. She knew he cared for her, but real love... he killed for her. It didn't matter that the being he killed just became a little baby due to being virtually immortal, Ranma didn't know that when he acted.

"Yen for your thoughts." Ryoga came beside Akane wearing a shinny blue long shirt belted over black pants that the Phoenix gave him to replace his damaged clothes. His outfit almost matched Akane's yellow long shirt edged in forest green and green pants.

"He actually loves me." Akane replied without realizing who she was talking to.

"Loves you?" Ryoga stepped back slightly then looked angry. "Loves you? How ca you say that! He stayed in China! If he loved you he wouldn't have stayed!"

"Ryoga!" Akane turned to face her rude friend in shock. "He had his reasons!"

"REASON! He had no reasons good enough... HEY! Let go of me"  
Ryoga started yelling but before getting too far he was grabbed by a Panda and dragged away forcefully.

Akane actually was thankful that Genma was here for a change.  
"What's gotten into him?"

- -

Two months had passed since getting back to Tokyo and Akane was depressed. School had started in a bad way as Kuno had gotten word that Ranma, and the pigtailed girl, had stayed in China and he didn't believe it so he was constantly on her case for the real reason his tree born kettle girl was missing. Kodachi had shown up demanding to know where Ranma was and to her own surprise Akane beat the heck out of the girl without breaking much of a sweat. It seemed that Ranma had actually helped improved her skills in the Art without her knowing it.

Her normal routine since coming home had been going out only for school and then living in her room trying not to cry. She knew Ranma wouldn't break his promise to her. He never broke promises, you just had to know how to get him to actually promise something. It was the waiting now that they knew they loved each other... okay she knew she loved him, and he did say he loved her, so they loved each other.  
Kasumi had threatened to make her eat her own cooking if she didn't at least come down for dinner, and after doing that once she never missed a meal again. She have to learn to cook, not just throw whatever she could together like she use to.

Akane was walking home when she actually walked into someone.  
Stepping back quickly she started to apologize, "Oh! Sorry! I.  
Ryoga?"

"Huh? Akane?" Ryoga blinked in shock standing in his usual travelling outfit. "What are you doing in Moscow?"

"Moscow! You're in Tokyo," Akane widened her eyes at the boy since he usually thought he was somewhere else in Japan not some place that far away. "Why would you be in Moscow? Heck! What would I possibly be doing in a place like Moscow!"

"I had to return something I borrowed there when I went through during our fight with Saffron," Ryoga replied with a hand behind his head nervously. "So I'm near the Dojo... any chance of staying..."

"Well, I'm sure your parents are looking forward to seeing you. I gotta go," Akane cut Ryoga quickly then walked down the street away at a fast clip waving back at the lost boy.

"Damn it!" Ryoga cursed, his eyes narrowing as Akane was out of earshot range. "Ranma's gone and now I'm not important? What was I,  
just a way to make that bastard jealous?"

"Of course you are." a scratchy voice laughed causing Ryoga to look up at the old freak, Happosai, sitting on the privacy wall. "But you don't have to be..."

"You are one of the few things I agree with Ranma about," Ryoga snarled at the little pervert, "You're more troublesome that helpful so I'm not listening to any of your crack pot ideas."

"Ungrateful pork chop!" Happosai hopped down then turned Ryoga into a heap of pain. Before leaving though he dropped a small round topped box in front of the bruised boy. "I was going to explain how to use it, but now you'll have to figure it out on your own."

Happosai hopped away with an evil smile as he was sure this would distract Soun enough that he would only have Genma to content with to get his silky darlings, both those two together were getting harder to fight. Besides little Akane was way too prudish for his tastes and this might finally loosen her up.

Ryoga sat under a tree looking confused at the contents of the box,  
a simple plain but wide silver ring that looked like it could be worn by either men or women. The box had nothing else in it, no instructions, no name of the item, no designs to indicate where it came from. The old freak left it as a solution to Ryoga's problem but how? Was he to wear it? Was he suppose to give it to Akane? Gripping his head with both hands he screamed in frustration at not knowing.

After about a hour he finally decided that he would put it on first and see what happened, then if it wasn't meant for him, or wasn't dangerous he would give it to Akane. Taking out the ring he slipped it on and waited, when nothing happened he stood up and swore. The little bastard was just playing with him yet again, "When I get my hands on him!"

"Um.. excuse me..."

Ryoga looked at the person who interrupted him in annoyance, a boy about his age was standing there with a map looking confused. Ryoga calmed himself before saying, "Wha.. How can I help you?"

"I'm kinda lost..." the boy started nervously since Ryoga was bigger than him and seemed unhappy about being disturbed.

"Don't ask me for directions." Ryoga cut the boy coldly.

"But it can't be far from here," the boy pleaded missing the flash of something in Ryoga's eyes.

"I. Said. Don't. Ask. Me." Ryoga turned on the boy causing the boy to shrink slightly.

"But..."

Ryoga didn't even pause to think about what he was doing as he rammed the boy's head into the tree side him. He didn't look back at the body of the boy sliding down the from the cracked impact point or notice the blood on the bark. He didn't hear the moans, the pleas for help coming from the ruined face of the unfortunate boy as he started thinking about Akane. All he knew was he didn't use enough strength to kill the boy, and he didn't know why he held back.

Happosai hopped down from the tree watching the lost boy walk away,  
he didn't care about the injured boy beside him either but what Ryoga had done with the ring made him frown. "Not what I expected. Thought he was smarter then to put on an unknown ring given by me. I might have to get it back if he doesn't give it to Akane-chan."

"You're an idiot Happi," Cologne replied as she hopped down next to him also ignoring the bleeding boy. "I gave you the ring for the Tendo girl, but had to come up with an over complex plan to get it to her."

"Akane-chan would never wear it if either of us gave it to her, she doesn't trust us," Happosai retorted and ducked a swipe of Cologne's staff.

"You better hope he gives it to her." Cologne narrowed her eyes at the old shrivelled man. "It'll end Shampoo's problem with her."

"Whatever," Happosai rolled his eyes then bounced away before Cologne could swing again.

"You come back here!" Cologne shouted as she bounced after him.

"H..help me." The broken boy barely whispered from the ground.

- -

Akane sat at the family table not happy about how she treated Ryoga earlier, but after the trip home she started to see that he was interested in her as more than a friend and that bothered her too much. She liked Ryoga, he had been there when she and Ranma fought and he listened to her. The gifts he constantly came with was nice but she tried to get him to give them to others after a while because she was worried he was trying to buy his friendship with her. Nabiki of course called her a fool about that.

She had lots of time to figure that out on her own since everyone else was at the ruins of the Saotome house getting estimates on repairs.

Hearing a scratching sound at the sliding door she opened it to find a wet and dejected black piglet standing there. She quickly picked the piglet up happy to see her wandering pet, "P-CHAN!" Hugging the small pig to her chest she tucked his head under her chin, "Where have you been baby?"

She pulled the piglet away from slightly surprised as P-chan had just licked her throat and chin, and action he had never done before,  
"You must have really missed me... what is that?" She finally noticed an odd little silver band around P-chan's right front paw, "Has somebody tried to claim you again?"

P-chan shook away from Akane's grip and landed on the floor only to run into the hallway and up the stairs. Akane followed behind the odd acting pet just noticing that her clothes were muddy from P-chan, "I don't think I want you in my room while you're so dirty P-chan."

Akane stopped suddenly as P-chan spun and glared at her, she had seen that look on her pet before but only when he was going to attack Ranma. "Don.. Don't worry honey big bad Ranma isn't here to pick on you... what are you doing! Eeek!"

Akane fell backwards as P-chan sprung at her and got in under her skirt when she ended on her butt. Akane grabbed at her skirt trying to dislodge the wild piglet who had just bitten into her panties and started pulling, "P-chan! Stop that!" Finally getting a hold of the black pig she pulled him up and away from her she heard a loud rip and felt a slight breeze in an uncomfortable place.

Holding the angry pig by it's bandana collar she glared at the fact it had a large piece of her panties in his mouth, "What the heck as gotten into you! You ruined a pair of my panties! Bad pig!"

P-chan seemed to take offence at the scolding and threw his strength into getting out of Akane's grip until the bandana finally ripped and he flew to the floor. Taking another shot for under Akane's skirt he missed as Akane turned just enough to catch him by the scruff of his neck. She couldn't believe what her pet was trying to do but a thought came to her that it might be the mud, or something in the mud, that might be driving P-chan nuts. He might have gone near the Amazons again and gotten one of their horrible concoctions on him so she headed for the furo, "I think you need a bath."

Upon hearing that Akane was taking him to the bathroom P-chan stopped struggling as much, not completely stopping as he realized that Akane would change her mind if he did that, and this time he wanted hot water. Entering the anteroom of the Furo Akane put P-chan to sit in the nearby basket and started to lift her shirt out of reflex then stopped herself rethinking that choice, "I think I won't mind getting my clothes wet tonight."

P-chan growled slightly at her comment but didn't resist too much when Akane picked him up again and opened the privacy divider exposing the large tub of still hot water. He had dreaded this exact moment many times, the moment when Akane would find out about his curse in the most direct way, but right now at this time he was actually eager to get in that water and show her he was a better man than that bastard Ranma. He saw the water coming closer and he made his plans knowing how his change works so he had leverage. He felt the water touch him and the magic work it's way off him so his mass sort of sprung up suddenly.

Akane felt the shift in her hand immediately but when she tried to move back from it her wrist was caught by a rough strong hand that held her there, "Where you going Akane? I thought you were going to wash me?"

Akane's eyes had trouble focusing on the nude boy in front of her,  
in the worst position in relation to her head, but the voice was unmistakable. She blinked in shock as she looked up, "Ryo.. Ryoga?"

"What? You hadn't figured it out by now? What are you as dumb as those barbells you throw around?" Ryoga said in the nastiest sarcastic voice she had ever heard him use for any reason as he pulled her back so he head bumped into his erection.

"Ryoga! Stop!" Akane yelled as she turned her head so her cheek hit his swollen manhood. "We're friends! Don't do this!"

"Friends? Friends? I'm not your friend! The most I've been is your pet 'P-chan'! Your bitching board for all your Ranma woes! Even when I used what I heard in private as the pig to get closer to you I always got pushed to the side for that bastard Ranma! If we had been friends you would have known I was in love with you!" Ryoga yelled at the scared girl as he put his other hand on top of Akane's head and started to use his strength to turn her head to face his need.

"I if you loved me you wouldn't do this!" Akane yelled back as she used her free hand to swing up into his exposed manhood causing to let go for a moment out of pain. As soon as he let go she sprung up and turned to run but Ryoga caught her blouse and it ripped right off of her body in a single tug before she could get two steps away.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Ryoga moved out of the furo and got to the main door of the bathroom before Akane could get there causing her to slide almost into him as she forgot that although he wasn't as fast as Ranma he could hold his own and was faster than she was.

"Ryoga.. you.. you really don't want to do this," Akane backed off nervously, one of her greatest fears coming true, a stronger Martial Artist boy using his skills against her to have his way with her. She eeped as Ryoga's hand flashed towards her and her skirt was torn off her leaving her in her bra and torn panties.

"You're wrong Akane, I really want to do this," Ryoga moved forward with a evil smile. "I lost to Ranma yet again. You love him, not me,  
him! He has been the bane of my life since I met him! He cursed me!  
He always proved himself to be the better Martial Artist by being the most dishonourable bastard in existence! He took the one person I loved away and by treating her like shit made her love him! I finally got tried of losing to him so I'm going to make him lose out on something very important! You!"

"Wha.. What do you mean?" Akane asked trying to cover her lower body, she had a good idea what he meant but she was keeping him talking as long as she could.

"He won't get you." Ryoga moved slowly forward throwing the skirt behind him so Akane couldn't pick it up. "He won't get you whole. He won't get you sane."

"Ryoga, please.. please don't" Akane started crying as she hit the back wall and slid down to hug her knees.

Ryoga simply grabbed an ankle and started to drag Akane out along the floor when the door opened causing him to turn and find the old freak standing there, "What do you want you old bastard? Wait your turn and you can have seconds!"

"Idiotic boy! You were suppose to give the ring to Akane so she'd get mad enough to challenge Shampoo for Ranma," Happosai stated as he moved in and hit Ryoga's wrist with his pipe causing the boy to release Akane's leg. Akane quickly moved into a corner and hugged herself since getting the door was still impossible. "Who'd think an over macho boy like you would try on a ring meant for a girl!"

"Get back old man." Ryoga snarled and actually hit Happosai sending him out the door proving that he had improved while fighting with Ranma. "I'm going to beet you head in then I'm going to rape the sanity out of little weak body!"

"That's not you talking, boy, it's the ring!" Happosai was back into the room in a blur and planted a foot in the back of the lost boy sending him through the wall and out into the yard. Before Ryoga could recover Happosai grabbed Ryoga's right hand and broke the finger that had the ring on it then took the ring off.

Ryoga slumped to the ground holding his hand, resetting his finger painfully. He looked up at the small wrinkled man, and the image of Akane standing nervously still in the bathroom trying to cover herself, he mind going in twists trying to work out what just happened. He remembered it all. Remembering wasn't the problem now,  
not being sorry about what just happened was the problem. He didn't exactly want to rape Akane now but also didn't care that he almost did. "What did you do to me?"

"Not what you might think boy," Happosai replied still looking at Ryoga with narrowed eyes as he made the ring disappear. "The ring just increased your natural jealous tendencies, and your anger regarding that. It doesn't force you to act on them."

"Why don't I care about what I did?" Ryoga dropped his head worried about that fact more than anything else that happened.

"You burned it out of your system, that's the upside of the ring.  
The ancient Amazons never made anything without two sided to it"  
Happosai moved aside as Akane, clothed in her gi top which was in the changing area, walked up and slapped Ryoga. His head barely moved.

She went to slap him again but he caught her hand and glared up at her, "One I deserve but don't push your luck. Go inside and let the real Martial Artists talk before I change my mind and finish what I started."

Akane pulled her hand back scared and moved to the house quickly not doubting what Ryoga threatened. When she was inside she watched the pair finish their talk and Ryoga walk to the walk, destroying the section in front of him, then leave. Happosai stayed in place until he was gone then walked into the house.

"Akane-chan, he's gone and won't be back until Ranma gets back from China." Happosai said sounding in a comforting tone totally out of character as came in and found Akane in her room. "If he has lied I'll deal with him."

"What happened?" Akane's voice sounded weak thankful that Happosai stayed outside her door. "Why did he attack me?"

"That was sort of my fault... I gave him an Amazon item that he was supposed to give to you not wear himself." Happosai's voice actually apologetic. He stepped back when the door flew open.

"This was caused by magic? Ryoga didn't do this himself?" Akane's eyes were wide with hope.

"No. Ryoga did this." Happosai shook his head. "The ring enhances one's negative feelings to burn them off. I talked Cologne into giving it to me so you'd get angry enough to challenge Shampoo for Ranma, Shampoo of course would mop the floor with you..."

"You were trying to make me lose Ranma?" Akane lost her hope and looked ready to hyperventilate.

"No!" Happosai stated firmly. "That's simply what I agree to for Cologne to give me the ring, you know me better than to keep my word." he looked disappointed that Akane hadn't realized that by now.  
"I got the ring so you could get angry at Ranma's remaining in China so to burn that out of you. You would have stopped being so depressed after and simply happy when he finally got home... I would have never pitted you against Shampoo."

"You tried to do a nice thing and I almost get raped, that sounds like the way things work with you," Akane said in a sadly sarcastic voice starting to shake again.

"He won't try it again. The need has been burned out of him... but he no longer cares about you either anymore as well." Happosai put down a small box in front of Akane with the ring obvious as it was open. "His own problems caused what he did, he always had the potential to snap like that, the ring just amplified it... it won't hurt you if you use it."

"You trying to help? That's rich!" Akane laughed as she kicked the box away.

"I do try from time to time, I hate seeing girls hurt like you do.  
like Hinako," Happosai walked away looking depressed and Akane was left blinking in confusion.

- - - - -

Akane finished talking and had to rub her arms at the cold of the room. Ranko was sitting on a pillow looking ready to go find a small pig and have dinner. Ukyo turned on a space heater as Akane filled in the other part. "After I told Kasumi and Nabiki what happened, and Kasumi explained it to my Father, I asked about Ryoga's curse... I was the only one who didn't know. Even Dad knew, he thought I knew and wanted to use Ryoga to keep Ranma jealous and interested. I was the only one blind to the pig being a pig."

"I'm sorry I didn't outright tell you..." Ranko looked embarrassed.

"You gave your word you wouldn't," Akane smiled weakly as she put a hand on Ranko's shoulder. The room was warming up again. "And both my sisters pointed out that you tried to get me to see the truth all the time... I guess I could have use those clarity seeds Mousse had too."

"I can't believe he tried to r.. rape you. I'll kill him..."

"Don't!" Akane stopped Ranko before she finished. "Ryoga doesn't matter anymore. As long as he stays away I don't care... It wasn't completely him, just his rage and depression amplified by the ring.  
He knew he lost to Ranma when it came to my feelings and the ring made him act out. Now he doesn't care either way so he isn't a problem anymore... he might not even care about his problem with Ranma either."

"I doubt that." Ranko muttered under her breath.

"And I don't want you hurting Happosai for this either," Akane stated firmly. "This action got our Fathers more active in stopping his activities and that was a good side effect as far as I'm concerned."

"Thought about it a lot haven't you?" Ranko asked seeing the answer in Akane's eyes. "Thought about how to tell me, and what you felt,  
what you didn't want me to do."

"If you do fight Ryoga again I don't want what he tried to do to me to direct your actions... I don't want him dead, he's suffered a lot already." Akane hugged Ranko and kissed her cheek. "Just seeing the need to hurt him in your eyes is enough. Enough to know you care that much." Letting go Akane leaned back with a weak smile, "Now, we have a few movies to watch and Ukyo has snacks to get our minds off of things like this but I want to hear how Ryoga got cursed in the first place... I want to know why he was so angry with you since even Nabiki couldn't tell me that."

Ranko spent the next hour telling of her encounters with Ryoga in school, most of which Akane had already heard but Ukyo was new to the story. She talked about Jusenkyo and the confusion of just discovering she was a she and the anger she suffered towards her Father. The fact she didn't even realize that she had hit someone while chasing the old bastard on the upper ridge until she noticed later she had bruised her knee. She talked about her side of the first night of 'P-chan' and the troubles from there. Every time that she thought Akane had enough about the subject the girl would ask a question that prompted more, and it seemed to relax her for reasons Ranko couldn't fathom. Akane's explanation was that she was finally getting to know the truth and it was part of the recovery process.

After that they watched a movie before Ranko called Kasumi to let her know she would be staying the night and asked the older Tendo sister to look after the twins. Kasumi was more than happy to do that, pleased that Akane had opened up to Ranma. When Ranma explained that Akane and Ukyo were separating Ranma and Ranko Kasumi wasn't so happy but said she understood.

The trio ended up sleeping in a small group after the second movie,  
each wrapped around each other. Ukyo was the first to sleep and just before Ranko and Akane drifted off Akane said quietly, "You aren't forgiven yet Ranma Saotome... but I do love you."

"I love you too Akane Tendo, and I'll wait." Ranma Saotome,  
currently Ranko to her friends, whispered back.

- -

AN: Just for the record I do not dislike Ryoga. I decided to make the situation bad enough to make the reactions in the other chapters make sense since people in the Ranmaverse seem to be able to forgive a lot. I guess I need to raise the rating on this Fanfic now...

Oh, and if you haven't guessed the flashback isn't only from the point of view of the person telling it, it's what actually happened.  
What Ranma (Ranko) got told was only what Akane knew, which was that Ryoga assualted her, due a ring he was wearing, and that Happosai had saved her, even if he did give Ryoga the ring in the first place.


End file.
